Começo
by Yurusenai
Summary: Resumo: Sakura Haruno se prepara para seu primeiro dia de aula sem saber o quanto aquilo representaria em sua vida no futuro e que conheceria o amor de sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo: **Sakura Haruno se prepara para seu primeiro dia de aula sem saber o quanto aquilo representaria em sua vida no futuro e que conheceria o amor de sua vida.

**Notas: **" " = Citando comentário de alguém. ( ) = Pensamento. * * = Ação. Negrito = Narrador durante falas.

**Créditos: **Todo conteúdo de Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Críticas e elogios sempre bem-vindos!**

** Capítulo 1: Impressões.**

Sakura Haruno era uma jovem e pequena garota de cabelos rosados que não possuía ambições ou sonhos, quer dizer, ela tinha apenas um desejo sim. Ela estava terminando de se arrumar para ir a escola, hoje será o primeiro dia de aula para os novos alunos com sonhos e desejos de se tornarem ninjas no futuro. Sakura saiu de casa sem muita pressa, ela era uma pessoa bem organizada e sabia que não se atrasaria para a escola e foi caminhando sem muita pressa. A escola não ficava muito longe de sua casa, o que a confortava porque também não queria andar muito. No caminho, ela passa por uma garota mais ou menos da mesma altura dela de cabelos loiros que falava com um homem mais velho que aparentava ser seu pai. Eles estavam numa floricultura que chamou a atenção de Sakura pois adorava flores. A menina loira notou o olhar de Sakura que estava a passar por ela e sorriu deixando Sakura sem jeito e apertando os passos. Sakura era muito tímida em relação a conhecer novas pessoas, mas por algum motivo, ela gostou daquela menina e a achou bem bonita também. Chegando a entrada do colégio, ela pode notar que o lugar era grande e tinha bancos espalhados pelo pátio a frente do portão de entrada para os alunos se sentarem e esperarem a hora de entrada. Assim, Sakura se sentou e percebeu que estava sozinha no local.

Sakura: (Hm, acho que saí cedo demais de casa...) Bem, vou apenas sentar e esperar, não deve demorar muito para outros chegarem ou abrirem os portões.

Desconhecida: Está maluca, garota? Sentada ai e falando sozinha. **|Disse uma voz feminina que fez Sakura olhar em direção a ela e para sua surpresa, era a menina loira que tinha se encontrado a pouco| **Bom dia. Aluna nova? *sorrindo*

Sakura: E-eh, sim! M-Me chamo Sakura Haruno! Bom dia e prazer em c-conhece-la! **|Disse um pouco corada pela menina ter a pego falando sozinha|**

Desconhecida: *rindo* Ah, relaxa! Também sou uma aluna nova aqui e me chamo Ino Yamanaka. Prazer também, Sakura! *sorrindo*

Sakura estava muito feliz por conhecer Ino, aquela podia ser uma amizade de longa data e ambas sentiram isso ao se conhecerem.

Sakura: Então Ino-san- **|Mas antes que pudesse terminar sua fala, foi interrompida por Ino|**

Ino: Ei, sem essa de "san", não sou mais velha que você ou se for não é muita para me tratar com tanta formalidades. Somos amigas, apenas Ino basta! *sorrindo*

Sakura: Ok, I-Ino. *sorrindo*

As duas ficaram lá conversando por um tempo até que ouviram alguém gritando e olharam em direção de onde vinha aquela voz e logo viram o dono dela, era um garoto que parecia ter a mesma idade das duas e um pouco maior com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ino conhecia aquele menino e logo se levantou.

Ino: Naruto, seu idiota! Pare de gritar! *raiva*

Naruto: *rindo* Aah relaxa, sua chata. Hoje é o meu primeiro passo para se tornar Hokage e maior ninja de todos! *sorrindo*

Ino: Tsc, que seja mas nem por isso todos querem te ouvir berrando! *suspira* Ah, Sakura, esse garoto escandaloso aqui é o Naruto. Nos conhecemos a um tempo, ele mora por perto da minha casa.

Sakura: O-olá Naruto-san! Muito prazer! *sorrindo*

Naruto olha para a menina que ao contrário de Ino, tinha a voz calma e mostrava ser delicada. Logo gostou dela, além que a achou muito bonita também.

Naruto: A-ah, que isso, apenas Naruto tá bom. Prazer S-Sakura-chan! *corado*

Sakura: (chan?) Eer, então ok, Naruto. *sorrindo*

Ino apenas observou os dois e percebeu o nervosismo de Naruto e claro o motivo daquilo também e resolveu brincar com ele para se vingar do stress que lhe causa.

Ino: Hm, porque está vermelho, Naruto? Achou a Sakura bonita foi? *sorrindo*

Naruto: H-han? D-do que está falando, maldita? É claro que não! *corado* Vamos logo entrar, já está na hora! **|Falou e foi em direção a entrada do colégio andando um pouco rápido|**

Ino: *risos* (Dessa vez peguei ele!) **|Depois ela nota Sakura que parecia meio triste pela resposta de Naruto que disse não a achar bonita piorando ainda mais sua auto-estima| **Ei! Não fique assim, garota. Ele não disse por mal, tenho certeza que ficou com vergonha de dizer que te acha bonita e você é sim, Sakura! *sorrindo*

Sakura fica bem feliz por aquelas palavras de sua nova amiga, Ino que a fez se sentir bem e esquecer aquelas pensamentos que a faziam ficar para baixo. Elas então foram para dentro da escola também e logo depois para sua classe que para felicidade das duas, era a mesma sala. Logo que chegaram lá, se sentaram numa das mesas que tinha espaço para duas pessoas, eram as únicas do local o que a fizeram pensar que Naruto era de classe diferente. Sakura não sentiu falta dele nem nada, mas tinha até gostado de falar com aquele menino sorridente e alegre, parecia bem engraçado.

Sakura: Err, parece que Naruto é de outra sala né.

Ino: Hm, acho que sim. Porque? Gostou dele? *sorrindo*

Sakura: E-eh?! Não! Só comentando mesmo. *corada*

Ino: *rir* Tudo bem, eu sei. Você é mesmo tímida em garota. Combina com você mas precisa perder um pouco dela ou pode não conseguir algo que queira.

Sakura sabia bem que era muito tímida e que Ino tinha razão, as vezes atrapalhava si mesmo ser tímida daquela forma e fazendo até poucos amigos por isso. Na verdade se não tivesse conhecido Ino, ela provavelmente ficaria sozinha na sala.

Sakura: Uhum, eu sei. Obrigada Ino. *sorrindo*

Então a porta da sala se abre e começa a entrar mais alunas daquela sala, inclusive Naruto para surpresa das duas, que estava sendo puxado pela orelha pelo que parecia ser um professor. Aparentemente o menino loiro tinha aprontado alguma, nada para surpresa de Ino que já conhecia a figura.

Naruto: Aiaiai! Iruka-sensei, me solta! Eu já entendi!

Iruka: É bom mesmo que tenha entendido, Naruto! Na próxima vez será pior! **|E o solta que logo vai correndo para uma das mesas onde se senta|** *suspira*

Ino: O que você já aprontou, Naruto? **|Fala com o loiro que tinha se sentado a mesa do lado das duas| **

Naruto: Ah? Nada, oras. Só tinha pego um ramem para comer. Como ia saber que eram logo do professor. *resmungando*

Ino: *suspira* Você é idiota mesmo né...

Sakura apenas fica a reparar e rir um pouco, Naruto era mesmo alguém divertido como suspeitava. Depois que todos os alunos se sentaram e ficaram em silêncio, o professor começou a falar.

Iruka: Bem, primeiramente queria dar a todos vocês bom dia.

Naruto: Bom? Vai ser difícil com você puxando a orelha! Olha o que me fez?! **|Disse apontando para sua orelha ainda vermelha|**

Iruka: Cale-se, Naruto! Fiquei sem café da manha por culpa é sua!

Aquilo vez todos da classe, sem exceção, rirem. Naruto se sentou e Iruka continuou.

Iruka: Ok, continuando... Quero que todos aqui saibam que hoje é o primeiro passo para todos vocês que desejam se tornarem ninjas. Seja para o ramo de medicina, chuunin, jounin e até mesmo hokage, porque não.

Naruto: Hahaha! É isso ai e guardem bem meu nome, Naruto Uzumaki! Pois eu serei hokage um dia! *sorrindo* **|Falou subindo em sua mesa e interrompendo novamente Iruka|**

Iruka: Naruto! A próxima vez que me interromper, te colocarei para fora de sala! E desça já dai!

Naruto: A-ah, desculpe. *rindo*

E todos da sala voltaram a rir, logo perceberam que seria bem divertido estar na mesma sala daquele jovem escandaloso.

Iruka: *suspira* (Meu deus, irei ficar com dor de cabeça...) Bem, então todos saibam que para serem ninjas e irem atrás de seus sonhos, precisam primeiro se formar aqui na escola de Konoha e assim se tornarem genins. A formação para se tornarem genin é de um ano, contendo testes e provas escritas e práticas. Então se dediquem de coração e alma e boa sorte a todos!

Iruka era professor de português e literatura. Matérias que Sakura gostava pois adorava ler e conhecer novas coisas, na verdade ela era bem inteligente para sua idade. Antes de começar a aula, Iruka pegou seu caderno de presença e começou a chamar pelos nomes.

Iruka: *tossindo* Bem, irei chamar os nomes de todos presentes aqui e quero que se levantem, venham aqui na frente e se apresentem. Basta apenas dizer o nome e idade.

Aquilo fez Sakura estremecer e Ino percebeu.

Ino: Calma, Sakura. Vai ser tranquilo. *sorrindo*

Sakura: U-uhum, obrigada. **|Disse sorrindo de volta, mas no fundo ainda estava nervosa com aquilo| **(Ei! Você vai conseguir! Tenha confiança!)

Iruka: Chouji Akimichi.

Um jovem meio gordinho se levanta e caminha em direção a Iruka. Ele tinha um saco de batatas numa mão que estava comendo.

Chouji: *comendo* Choji Akimichi! 5 anos!

Iruka: Ok, mas nada de comer na aula. Guarde isso.

Chouji: C-certo, sensei!

Iruka: Hinata Hyuuga.

Agora foi a vez de uma garota levantar, Sakura logo reparou na menina que tinha uma pele tão branca quanto neve, cabelos curtos negros com um olhar para baixo. Aquela menina era como ela, tímida e estava nervosa por aquele momento.

Hinata: H-hm, S-sou H-hinata Hyuuga e tenho 5 anos. **|Disse a pequena menina com vergonha e com a voz um pouco mais baixa que o normal|**

Iruka: Ok, obrigado Hinata. Pode se sentar. **|Iruka entendeu que a menina era tímida e não queria deixa-la mais tempo ali na frente de todos| **

Hinata apenas acenou com a cabeça para Iruka e voltou ao seu lugar. Sakura ficou um pouco feliz e mais tranquila por saber que não era a única ali nervosa com aquilo e ficou feliz também pela menina que conseguiu e teve coragem de ir lá.

Iruka: Ino Yamanaka.

Ino: Me chamo Ino Yamanaka, tenho 6 anos. Prazer em conhecer a todos! *sorrindo*

Lá estava sua nova amiga Ino que transbordava confiança, Sakura estava feliz por ela ao mesmo tempo com um pouco de inveja, queria ser confiante como ela também.

Iruka: Próximo é, Kiba Inuzuka.

Agora foi a vez de um garoto com aparência meio selvagem se levantar.

Kiba: E ai. Sou Kiba Inuzuka e tenho 7 anos.

Sakura era tímida e insegura que acabou criando uma segunda personalidade dentro de si com quem "conversava" em pensamentos. Uma "Sakura" confiante que a ajuda-se quando precisava e ali era um desses momentos.

Iruka: Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto se levantou e foi até lá na frente se virou já todo sorridente e falou alto e claro.

Naruto: Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, tenho 7 anos e-

Iruka: Ok, já deu Naruto. Eu disse apenas o nome e idade, guarde seu discurso e vá se sentar.

Naruto voltou para seu lugar resmungando sobre não ter deixado ele terminar de falar. Sakura queria ter metade da confiança dele e perdida em pensamentos, não ouviu Iruka a chamar pela primeira vez.

Iruka: Sakura Haruno! Não está presente?

Sakura acorda de seus pensamentos com a voz de Iruka e toques da Ino que também a chamava atenção.

Ino: Sakura, é sua vez. Relaxe e vai dar tudo bem. *sorrindo*

Sakura: O-ok.

Ela se levanta e caminha até a frente de todos. Quando olha para cima, repara que devia ter pelo menos uns 15 a 20 alunos na sala e apenas uma cadeira vazia. Não teve tempo para pensar nisso pois logo foi chamada atenção pelo Iruka.

Iruka: Sakura, está tudo bem?

Sakura: S-sim! Desculpe. Err, bem... *respira fundo* (Você consegue, garota!) Me chamo Sakura Haruno e tenho 5 anos. Prazer em conhecer a todos! *sorrindo*

Ino ao ver que sua amiga tinha conseguido se sair muito bem, ficou feliz por ela. Sakura tinha criado uma segunda personalidade em sua mente que era uma de si confiante que sempre a ajudava quando precisava, como agora. Mas sua alegria durou pouco pois ouviu a voz de um dos alunos presentes.

Garoto: Tanto drama só para isso? *risos* Ok, ai garota dramática, agora pode se sentar e deixar o professor continuar né, já tomou muito tempo.

Garota: *risos* Né, acho que ela deve se achar a tal para querer tanta atenção. Não deve ter espelho na casa dela. *risos*

Garota(2): Hahahaha, e olha o tamanho daquela testa dela. Meu deus, é enorme! *risos*

Sakura tem toda sua alegria roubada por aqueles comentários cruéis a seu respeito. Ela não era uma garota que se achava e estava mesmo nervosa para se apresentar e aquilo era a ultima coisa que precisava ouvir. Ino que ao ouvir os comentários logo levantou com raiva e já iria abrindo a boca para responder aquelas ofensas a sua amiga quando Iruka tomou sua frente.

Iruka: Ei, não irei permitir que fiquem zombando de alguma colega de turma, entenderam bem? Peçam desculpas agora.

Sakura: A-ah! Não, não precisa Iruka-sensei. Estou bem e não me importo. **|Disse com um sorriso forçado no rosto que Iruka percebeu bem, assim como Ino que ainda estava irritada com aquilo| **Então, vou me sentar.

E assim Sakura saiu e voltou para seu lugar sobre risos baixinhos daquele mesmo grupinho que tinha dito aquelas coisas para ela. Iruka resolveu deixar passar essa pela atitude gentil da menina que não perdeu a compostura mas não iria aturar outra daquelas. Ino achava que não era o bastante aquilo e realmente queria resolver as coisas mas pelo bem de Sakura resolveu não tocar mais no assunto. E Sakura, logo se sentou ao lado de Ino com a cabeça baixa.

Ino: Ei, por favor não fique assim. Aquele pessoal são uns idiotas, não de atenção, Sakura.

Sakura apenas forçou outro sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. Ela não era uma pessoa forte a ponto de ignorar ofensas, mesmo que fossem mentiras e claramente estava sofrendo por elas. Ino entendeu e apenas segurou as mãos da amiga demonstrando que estava ali com ela.

Iruka: Hm, Sasuke Uchiha.

Iruka continuou fazendo a chamada mas ao chegar nesse nome, ninguém levantou ou fez algum movimento.

Iruka: Sasuke Uchiha, está presente?

Voltou a chamar e nada de resposta. Assim apenas marcou falta para aquela pessoa e continuou.

Iruka: Shikamaru Nara.

Então se levantou um garoto demonstrando cansaço e sono.

Shikamaru: *bocejo* Bem, Shikamaru Nara. 7 anos.

Iruka: Shino Aburami.

Agora, um garoto com uma blusa que cobria parte de seu rosto se levantou.

Shino: Shino Aburami, tenho 6 anos.

Sakura percebeu que tinha todo tipo de pessoa na sala. Extrovertidos, alegres, tímidos, estranhos e idiotas também. Apenas uma pessoa que ela não pode saber como era, e esse alguém era Sasuke Uchiha que não estava presente. Aquilo a deixou intrigada e pensando como ele devia ser. Iruka então terminou sua chamada e começou a aplicar sua aula. Segunda ele dava aulas de português e as quartas literatura. Todos pegaram seus cadernos e logo foram copiando a matéria passada pelo professor, exceto Naruto e Shikamaru que estavam mais ocupados dormindo.

Iruka: Ei! Vocês dois! Naruto e Shikamaru! Acordem!

Naruto: Ahn? Que aula chata, Iruka-sensei. Acabei pegando no sono. *sorrindo*

Shikamaru: *bocejo* Nada contra a aula, só estou meio cansado mesmo.

Iruka: Não me importo! Tratem de ficarem acordados e copiar a matéria ou farei que os dois fiquem depois das aulas para exercícios extras, entenderam?! (Meu Deus, e depois de tudo que eu disse no inicio da aula...)

E aquilo funcionou melhor que café, ambos despertaram como nunca e prestaram atenção na aula, com muito esforço mas conseguiram. E tudo correu normalmente até o fim da aula.

Iruka: Bem, essa foi nossa primeira aula e adorei conhecer todos vocês. Espero continuar a nos darmos bem e até quarta. Cuidado na ida para casa e fique bem.

Assim, Iruka liberou seus alunos que logo trataram de guardar seus materiais em suas mochilas e saíram. Sakura e Ino foram caminhando juntas para casa.

Ino: Então, o que achou do seu primeiro dia?

Sakura: Hm, bem... Foi legal. Parece que tem pessoas de personalidades únicas.

Ino: É, eu percebi. Você viu aquele Kiba? Parecia que tinha saído de uma briga com um cachorro ou mora com um. E aquele Shino? Que medo.

Sakura apenas riu dos comentários da amiga, ela sabia que não era nada por mal e estava apenas brincando. Ela também achou eles meios diferentes mas nada que pudesse os julgar sem conhece-los e sabia que Ino também pensava assim.

Sakura: Eu fico pensando... Como deve ser aquele menino que faltou. Sasuke Uchiha, certo? Talvez ele seja muito preguiçoso para faltar o primeiro dia.

Ino: É, pode ser. E isso me lembra, aquele Shikamaru. Se esse tal de Sasuke for preguiçoso com certeza é menos que ele. Meu Deus, ele parecia ter sono infinito e não parava de bocejar.

Sakura: *rir* Aiai, Ino. Pega leve com eles. Então não gostou de nenhum?

Ino: Bem, da parte dos garotos, não. Diria que estou decepcionada até, nenhum deles parecia ser normal e nem eram atraentes. *triste* Mas achei aquela Hinata muito fofa e claro, adorei te conhecer. *sorrindo*

Sakura: Também a achei muito fofa e digo o mesmo, fico feliz demais por tê-la conhecido Ino. *sorrindo*

Ino: Bem, aqui que nos separamos. Minha casa fica para aquele lado e parece que a sua é mais para frente né?

Sakura: Sim. Então, até amanha Ino. *Abraço* E obrigada por tudo.

Ino: Não tem de que. *sorrindo* Até, Sakura.

Então se separaram indo cada uma para sua casa. E em algum lugar de Konoha, um jovem garoto que tinha acabado de acordar se levantava.

-/-/-

Garoto: Bom dia, Mãe, pai.

Mikoto: Bom dia, filho. *sorrindo* O almoço já está pronto.

Fugaku: Ei, não era hoje que começam suas aulas, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hm, sim. Mas é primeiro dia e como todo colégio é apenas apresentação dos alunos. Não tenho interesse nisso. **|Disse se sentando na mesa com seus pais| **Hm, onde está o nii-san?

Fugaku: (Hm, então não liga de fazer amigos?) Seu irmão tinha uma missão logo cedo e já saiu.

Sasuke: O que?! Mas ele disse que hoje iríamos treinar juntos!

Fugaku: Itachi é um ninja e tem obrigações como todos, Sasuke. Obrigações que você não está cumprindo. Ele não tem tempo para isso. **|Disse se levantando e indo para seu quarto|**

A mãe de Sasuke percebe que aquilo tinha o deixado triste e tenta resolver a situação.

Mikoto: Filho, não fique triste pelo que seu pai disse, ele só está preocupado com você e esse é o jeito dele de mostrar. Ele fica preocupado como eu também fico com você se fará amigos na escola. E seu irmão sempre terá tempo para você, ele te ama e sabe disso. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Ok, eu entendi... Obrigado, mãe.

Mikoto: Não precisa agradecer, filho. **|Deu um beijo na testa de Sasuke e voltou a almoçar|**

Sasuke realmente não ligava se faria ou não amigos, ele só importava consigo mesmo e tinha apenas um desejo: Ficar forte como seu irmão mais velho, Itachi. Mas ele entendia que seus pais queriam o que achavam melhor para ele e ele não queria decepciona-los. Depois que terminou seu almoço, se levantou e foi para fora dizendo que iria treinar um pouco.

-/-/-

Enquanto isso, Sakura que já tinha chegado a sua casa, tomado banho e trocado de roupa. foi almoçar na sala junto a seus pais.

Sakura: Tadaima. Mãe, pai.

Mãe: Okaeri, filha. Tudo bem?

Pai: Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula?

Sakura: Foi legal, teve apresentação da tuma e eu conheci uma garota muito legal. O nome dela é Ino Yamanaka. *sorrindo*

Pai: Oh, que bom então. *sorrindo*

Mãe: Sim, e desejo que as duas sejam ótimas amigas! *sorrindo*

Depois que terminou seu almoço, Sakura se levantou e lavou seu prato. Terminando isso, se dirigiu ao seu quarto onde deitou em sua cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Começou a lembrar da manhã que teve e ficou rindo numas partes mas aquelas palavras ainda estavam em sua mente e lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Ela estava sozinha agora. "Tudo bem" Ela pensou, afinal, ninguém iria vê-la daquele jeito mesmo. E assim Sakura adormeceu querendo que quando acordasse, não lembrasse mais daquilo. Tempo depois, ela acorda ainda um pouco sonolenta. Se levantou e foi ao banheiro onde lavou o rosto e ficou um tempo se olhando no espelho. Ela era uma garota bonita e tinha seus charmes, talvez só precisasse de alguém para mostra-los ou dizer que precisava dela. Sakura resolveu sair um pouco aquele dia, não tinha nenhum motivo, só queria pegar um pouco de ar fresco e saiu pelas ruas de Konoha. E numa delas escutou um barulho que parecia metais se chocando contra o outro e caminhou em direção a ele. Chegando lá pode ver a costa que parecia ser de um menino, ela também viu um símbolo em sua costa.

Sakura: (Hm, o que aquilo deve significar?) **|Mas teve seu pensamento interrompido por uma voz, que pertencia aquela pessoa|**

Sasuke: (Não está bom! Ainda falta muito para alcança-lo!)

Sasuke logo nota que tinha alguém a sua costa o observando de um pouco longe.

Sasuke: Quem está ai? Apareça! **|Disse uma voz masculina que parecia impaciente|**

Sakura: A-ah, desculpe! Não queria atrapalha-lo!

Sasuke se vira para ver a pessoa que aparentemente estava o vigiando. Ele logo nota os cabelos rosados da garota e seus belos olhos verdes, ela parecia ter a mesma idade que ele e era um pouco menor. Sakura também repara melhor no garoto, ela o achou lindo. Qualquer garota acharia.

Sasuke: Hm, que seja. Você veio aqui treinar? Tudo bem, já estou de saída. **|Então começa a recolher suas kunais e shurikens no chão e nos alvos que estava usando para treinar|**

Sakura: A-ah não, não precisa ir embora se quiser. Não vim treinar nem nada, apenas escutei barulhos por aqui e vim ver o que era. Desculpe mesmo se o atrapalhei.

Sasuke: (Então é curiosa?) Ok e não me atrapalhou, já tinha terminado mesmo.

Sakura: P-posso ajuda-lo?

Sasuke: Não tem porque. (Além que você parece nunca ter segurado algo desse tipo e só acabaria se cortando)

Sakura: N-não, tudo bem. É o mínimo que posso fazer. **|E assim Sakura foi ajuda-lo a recolher, mas quando foi segurar uma shuriken, acabou cortando um pouco o dedo como Sasuke previu|** Ai...

Sasuke: Hm, o que foi?

Sakura: A-ah, não foi nada! **|Disse tentando disfarçar porque não queria que ele pensasse que ela era uma desastrada e tinha se cortado tentando ajudar|**

Mas Sasuke não era bobo, além que uma gota de sangue dela caiu comprovando seu pensamento.

Sasuke: *suspira* (Eu sabia... tsc.) Venha cá e me de sua mão.

Sakura: P-porque?

Sasuke: Anda logo.

Sakura dessa vez foi, não queria irrita-lo, parecia que só tinha dado problemas desde que apareceu ali. Ela esticou sua mão esquerda com o corte em seu dedo no indicador ou fura-bolo também serve. Sasuke tirou um band-aid de seu bolso e colocou em volta do corte.

Sasuke: (Sorte dela que sempre trago essas coisas...) Bem, deve ficar bom logo. Não foi um corte grande ou profundo, sorte sua. Falei que não precisava ajudar, intrometida.

Sakura: (Intrometida? Mas eu só estava querendo ajudar!) Desculpe, só queria te ajudar.

Sasuke: E eu disse que não precisava ou é surda?

Sakura ficou calada. Ela já viu que apenas continuar a responder aquele garoto iria sobrar mais insultos a ela e já estava cheia disso por aquele dia.

Sakura: Ok, sinto muito.

Sasuke percebeu que o tom de voz dela era triste e claro que foi por causa de suas atitudes. Não precisava ter falado assim com ela, no fundo ela só queria ajuda-lo. Ele se lembrou da conversa que teve com sua mãe e sobre fazer amigos, e ali estava ele estragando tudo.

Sasuke: (Hm, tsc... ) Tudo bem, eu que exagerei. Deixa para lá.

Sakura entende aquilo como um "me desculpe" e volta a ficar bem de novo. Apesar dela não conhecer aquele bonito garoto, parecia não ser idiota como aquele outro pessoal de sua classe e isso ela podia suportar.

Sakura: Hm, mas você é incrível mesmo. Treinando assim tão novo e com essas coisas perigosas... Além que acertou quase o centro em todos os alvos. *admirada*

Sasuke: Obrigado mas isso não é nada. (Realmente nada, comparado a ele...)

Sakura: Nada? *sorrir* Queria eu poder fazer "nada" assim.

Sasuke: Hm, então treine e quem sabe conseguirá.

Sasuke se levanta depois de ter pego todas as suas coisas e começa a ir embora. Mas antes disso, para em seu caminho.

Sasuke: Ei, você... Qual seu nome?

Sakura: Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke: Hm, você é estranha, Sakura.

Sakura: E-estranha...? (Estranha... Estranha... Porque? Será que é minha testa...? Meu jeito...? Ou simplesmente tudo...? Porque sou... Assim...)

E novamente Sakura começa se entristecer com aquelas palavras. Ela esperava que aquele menino que tinha a encantado com sua beleza não fosse como aquelas pessoas que a feriram mas parecia ter errado. Até que...

Sasuke: Estranha mas isso não quer dizer que não seja uma boa pessoa. Estou apenas dizendo que você tem seu próprio jeito e... Eu gosto disso. Bem, tchau.

Sasuke se vira e começa a ir embora sem nem se virar para trás uma vez. Sakura ficou lá parada o vendo sumir conforme se afastava dela e assimilando tudo que tinha ouvido enquanto observava aquele símbolo em sua costa. Ela depois percebe que ficou tão boba e feliz por ele ter perguntado seu nome e depois ter dito aquilo que esqueceu de perguntar o dele.

Sakura: Hm, baka... Baka!

Ela então começa a ir embora também de volta para sua casa ainda pensando no que acabou de acontecer e naquele garoto que não saía de sua mente.

-/-/-

Sasuke chega em casa e logo foi para o banho. Minutos depois, saiu e foi para seu quarto mas parado pela voz de sua mãe.

Mikoto: Oh, filho. Okaerinasai! *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Tadaima, mãe. Hm, sabe... O que disse hoje cedo sobre fazer amigos e tudo mais...

Mikoto: Sim..? Está tudo bem? *preocupada*

Sasuke: Sim, está. Só dizendo que... Não é tão ruim ou chato fazer isso. **|Então se virou e entrou em seu quarto|**

Mikoto ficou lá parada e depois deixou um longo sorriso escapar em seu rosto entendendo o que ele tentou dizer. Sasuke não era das melhores pessoas para se expressar e as vezes pode ser difícil de entender, mas ele o conhecia melhor que qualquer pessoa e ficou feliz por ter ouvido aquilo.

Mikoto: (Então ele está aprendendo o valor de conhecer novas pessoas)*sorrindo*

-/-/-

Enquanto isso, Sakura que já tinha voltado para sua casa também, estava deitada em sua cama e pensando nas palavras daquele menino.

Sakura: ("Estranha mas isso não quer dizer que não seja uma boa pessoa. Estou apenas dizendo que você tem seu próprio jeito e... Eu gosto disso.") Ah! Eu devia ter perguntado o nome dele! Droga, droga, droga! **|Dizia enquanto se revirava na cama| **Meu senhor, ele é tão lindo! Mas... É como um sonho distante para mim... (Não desista assim, Sakura! Vá a luta!) Hm, sim! Não tem porque me render ainda!

Já era noite e ela precisava dormir pois tinha escola na manhã seguinte e acordava bem cedo para se arrumar e tudo mais. Mas aquele dia estava difícil com todos aqueles pensamentos, embora ela não se importasse de perder uma noite de sono em troca de sonhar acordada com aqueles cabelos lisos escuros, aqueles olhos sérios que parecia suga-la para um abismo sem fim. Sim, ela bem que poderia perder muitas noites de sono por ele... Por Sasuke Uchiha.

**Continua...**

-/-/-

Então, primeiro capítulo finalizado (ufa!) Devo postar o segundo daqui a dois dias no máximo (se tudo ocorrer dentro do planos) Então, fiquem ligados e continuem acompanhando, por favor. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **" " = Citando comentário de alguém. ( ) = Pensamento. * * = Ação. Negrito = Narrador durante falas.

**Créditos: **Todo conteúdo de Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ps**: Naah, é tão legal aquela sensação de quando você passa minutos e minutos revisando seu texto procurando erros e diz a si "Não tem mais nenhum!" E assim que lança sua história, logo no começo já encontra nada mais ou menos que um... Erro. Que emocionante... ^^ tch.

**Críticas e elogios sempre bem-vindos!**

**Capítulo 2: Dúvidas**

O sol já havia aparecido naquela nova manhã para todos, inclusive Sakura que acabava de acordar com o barulho de seu despertador.

Sakura: Hmm... (Queria ter dormido mais um pouco) **|Ela se lembra que teve seu sono perturbado por um certo alguém que não a deixava descansar em paz| **Mas tudo bem. *sorrir*

Sakura se levantava as 6 horas da manhã assim com ontem, iria para o banho, se arrumaria, tomaria café da manhã com seus pais, escovaria os dentes e sairia na hora certa. Ela olhou para sua mão esquerda e viu um band-aid em volta de seu dedo indicador e se lembrou do menino cuidando de seu ferimento, o que a fez sorrir de novo. Mas tinha um problema que persistia a lhe incomodar e lá estava novamente se olhando no espelho tentando resolver seu problema, ou o que achava ser. Sim, sua testa. Sakura já tinha um pequeno problema com ela mas que nunca demonstrava, só que após ouvir aqueles comentários maldosos a deixou meio paranoica sobre isso. Depois que saiu do banho e se arrumou, ela parou de frente ao espelho tentando arrumar o cabelo de alguma forma que cobrisse sua testa. Ela então divide seu cabelo cobrindo-a com sua franja o que a fez se sentir um pouco melhor, mas tinha passado tempo demais se arrumando, já eram 7 horas e ela ainda precisava tomar café da manhã, sendo que as aulas começavam as 7:15. Se apressou indo para sala onde estavam seus pais com o pensamento de que chegaria atrasada daquele jeito.

-/-/-

Enquanto isso, Sasuke que já tinha tomado seu banho e se arrumado, estava a terminar de escovar os dentes quando seu irmão aparece na porta do banheiro.

Itachi: Yo, Sasuke. Bom dia. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Nii-san! Bom dia! *sorrir* Ei, ontem você disse que treinaria comigo!

Itachi: Eu sei, desculpe Sasuke. Mas fiquei ocupado com a missão.

Sasuke: Então hoje- **|Disse enquanto corria para seu irmão que lhe parou com um toque na testa usando dois dedos|**

Itachi: Desculpe, Sasuke. Talvez uma outra hora.

Sasuke: Você sempre fala isso, tch.

Itachi apenas sorrir a resposta de seu irmão e sai do local, ele tinha coisas a resolver com seu pai que Sasuke não precisava nem devia saber. Sasuke saiu de casa umas 7:05 e como costumava andar rápido, levaria nem 5 minutos para chegar na escola.

Sasuke: Bem, estou indo. Até mais.

Mikoto: Se cuide filho e boa aula! *sorrindo*

Fugaku: Até.

Itachi: Até mais, Sasuke.

-/-/-

Enquanto Sasuke não se preocupava com o horário ou atrasos, alguém andava depressa, quase correndo se pudesse e era Sakura. Ela saiu faltando 5 minutos para entrada. Chegar atrasada num segundo dia para ela era péssimo, iria parecer ser alguém preguiçosa, com esse pensamento se lembrou de um colega de classe, Shikamaru Nara que bocejava muitas vezes, a maioria eram estranhos de seu próprio jeito. "Estranhos" essa palavra a fez lembrar novamente das palavras daquele garoto que não sabia se reencontraria um dia com ele. O que Sakura não sabia mas estava prestes a descobrir, era que esse dia chegaria mais rápido que pensou. Ela nem notou que tinha andado depressa, estava com a mente pensando em tantas coisas que quando percebeu já se encontrava na entrada do colégio.

-/-/-

Um novo professor entra na sala e olha para a sala que estava cheia com exceção dois lugares mas não sabia quem era a outra pessoa. O outro lugar ele sabia quem era também, mas esse já tinha chegado, ele o deixou esperando no lado de fora para chama-lo e apresenta-lo a turma.

Kakashi: Hm, bom dia a todos. Me chamo, Kakashi Hatake. Quero apresenta-los ao seu ultimo colega de classe que não pode comparecer ontem. Entre e se apresente.

Assim o fez, Sasuke abriu a porta da sala e logo entrou com uma postura firme e olhar sério no rosto, se virou para todos e sem perder tempo falou:

Sasuke: Sou Sasuke Uchiha, 6 anos.

As garotas presentes foram a loucura, inclusive Ino que estava sentada ao lado de Naruto pois Sakura não tinha chegado e o menino loiro não queria ficar sozinho. Para infelicidade de Ino que teria que atura-lo a aula inteira. Mas ver Sasuke a fez ficar feliz além de apaixonada pelo rapaz. Ela que tanto reclamou ontem sobre os garotos, parecia que foi presenteada por Deus, colocando Sasuke na mesma classe que ela.

Ino: (Nossa, ele é tão lindo! Fofo!) *admirada*

Naruto percebe a felicidade de Ino que tinha os olhos brilhando e sorria como nunca, ele olha para Sasuke e percebe que era por isso.

Naruto: Esse tal de Sasuke ai não é nada comparado ao grande Naruto- **|Que não conseguiu terminar sua frase pois logo foi socado na cabeça o fazendo reclamar de dor|** Aiai! Porque fez isso, Ino?!

Ino: Ainda pergunta, idiota?! Não fale mal do Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: (Kun? Desde quando está próxima dele para isso, chata!) Hunf. Só falei a verdade. **|E é novamente acertado| **

Sasuke nota aquele alvoroço e olha em direção para lá e seus olhos se encontram com os de Ino que rapidamente cora e desvia seu olhar. Então alguém chama sua atenção.

Garoto: Pfft. Então foi você que faltou ontem? Quem pensa que-

Sasuke: Cala-se.

Garoto: O-o que?

Sasuke: Eu mandei você calar a boca, idiota ou é surdo?

Sasuke não era do tipo que adorava arrumar brigas, mas jamais ficaria calado se alguém tentasse bancar o engraçado para cima dele, e aquele garoto sabia bem quando encarou o olhar de Sasuke que era melhor ficar calado para sua segurança. Minuto depois pode-se ouvir a porta da sala abrir novamente e era Sakura que parecia meio cansada. Todos desviaram seus olhares de Sasuke e direcionaram para a menina de cabelos rosados que tinha um novo penteado, notado por todos, inclusive Sasuke.

Sakura: A-ah com licença! Posso entrar?

Perguntou receosa pela resposta do novo professor. Ela até poderia conseguir tranquilamente se fosse o Iruka, ele era gentil e já a conhecia. Mas ao olhar para seu novo sensei que parecia ter um olhar desleixado enquanto usava a bandana de Konoha sobre seu olho esquerdo, a sensação era outra.

Kakashi: Hm, você é?

Sakura: S-Sakura Haruno, desculpe o atraso, por favor. **|Disse se curvando um pouco|**

Kakashi: Tudo bem, é minha primeira aula mesmo mas fique avisada que não tolero atrasos sem motivos.

Sakura: Obrigada. *sorrindo* (Ufa! É Isso ai!)

Então novamente aconteceu, o que Sakura tanto temia.

Garoto: Pfft. O que houve, se perdeu testuda? *risos*

Garota: *risos* Ah deixe a garota, ela já tem problemas demais com aquela testona dela!

Garota(2): E parece que tentou a cobrir com o cabelo mas é impossível! *risos*

Garoto: Ah parem! Vão me matar de rir! Hahahahaha!

Todos presentes na sala ficaram calados diante daquela cena que se repetia. A maioria não achava a menor graça daquilo mas não falavam nada pois seria como comprar briga de outro. Sakura ali como todos que queriam ser ninjas, deveria ser forte e se defender sozinha. Ela também sabia disso, não podia ficar a depender de alguém. Mas simplesmente não conseguia, palavras que queria dizer não saíam de sua boca. A raiva que sentia também não vinha a tona. Tinha apenas vontade de sair correndo dali, chorar e nunca mais voltar.

Sakura: (Seja forte, Sakura, por favor. Você precisa) **|Dizia para si enquanto apertava seus punhos fechados| **(Apenas ignore... Apenas... Aceit-)

Seu pensamento foi interrompido pela mesma voz do garoto que tinha falado tudo aquilo mas dessa vez não foi rindo ou falando mal dela, ele tinha gritado de dor. Quando olhou para cima e viu a cena, lá o estava com a mão no nariz que parecia estar sangrando e com cara de choro. A sua frente estava um jovem com o olhar nada agradável e com os punhos cerrados como se fosse acerta-lo de novo mas que foi impedido pelo novo professor que segurou sua mão.

Kakashi: Ok, já chega. (Eu ainda nem comecei a dar minha aula e tudo isso acontece...) Vocês ai, **|Fala olhando na direção do garoto que ainda estava com o nariz sangrando e as duas garotas próximas a ele| **Venham comigo agora.

Garoto: O que?! E-esse cara quebrou meu nariz e nós que somos chamados?!

Kakashi: Todos aqui deveriam saber que as pessoas a sua volta não são apenas alunos e futuros ninjas como vocês, são seus companheiros também. Mas vocês não são assim e não perderei meu tempo com isso, agora vamos.

E os três chamados por Kakashi se levantaram reclamando ainda até pediram desculpas dizendo ser apenas brincadeira, algo que o sensei apenas ignorou.

Kakashi: Eu já voltarei, todos vocês fiquem quietos e em seus lugares. Vocês dois ai, também. **|Falou para Sasuke e Sakura que eram os únicos em pé e fora de seus lugares|**

Sakura olhou para o garoto que havia a defendido e ficou surpresa pelo que viu. Ela até agora mal tinha notado na classe e quem estavam presente, tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que demorou para voltar ao normal. Mas ela logo se lembrou quando viu novamente aquele símbolo na costa do menino que tinha a salvado daquela solidão e pensamentos negativos, aquele mesmo menino que não a deixou dormir muito bem, aquele mesmo que a chamou de estranha e disse as palavras mais bonitas que tinha ouvido até o momento por um desconhecido...

Sakura: V-você é... **|Falou baixinho e se aproximando do garoto que se virou para ela|**

Sasuke: Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Prazer.

Sakura então percebe que ele foi o único garoto a falar no primeiro dia e que a deixou pensando ser como ele era, mas nunca iria imaginar aquilo. Parecia um sonho. Ela o tinha encontrado por acaso num dia antes, conversado com ele, cuidada e agora tinha a salvado daquelas pessoas que a tinham magoada. Era como um príncipe encantado e sua beleza fazia jus a isso. Ela acorda de seus muitos pensamentos com os passos de Sasuke que se encaminhava para a única mesa livre da sala que ficava a frente da mesa dos professores. Ele se senta no canto perto da janela. Sakura finalmente volta a si e começa a andar também em direção a ele, pois o único lugar livre era ao lado de Sasuke.

Sakura: Err, c-com licença. P-posso sentar aqui?

Sasuke: Se eu disser que não, o que vai fazer? Ficar em pé? **|Disse olhando sério para ela|**

Sakura: Err... E-eu...

Sasuke: Esse é o único lugar vago da sala, claro que pode sentar ai, não precisava me pedir. **|Disse desviando o olhar para a janela| **(Tch, que complicada)

Sakura: A-ah, desculpe. **|Disse se sentando ao lado de Sasuke com um pouco de vergonha|**

Ela então repara na mão direita de Sasuke que estava sobre a mesa onde seu dedo fazia constantes movimentos para cima e baixo fazendo pequenos barulhos quando tocava a mesa. Parecia estar meio impaciente e se perguntava se ela por sua causa. Mas logo lembrou que tinha curativos em sua mochila. Ela sempre leva-la por alguma precaução e aquele era o momento perfeito para usá-los, além que poderia arrumar uma desculpa para falar com Sasuke de novo. O problema era... Como fazer para ele aceitar?

Sakura: (Hm... Será que eu deveria apenas pedir? Mas foi por minha causa que ele machucou a mão, é mais que normal eu fazer isso... Mas ele não parece que irá aceitar...)

Sakura não notou pois estava com a mente cheia de perguntas, mas Sasuke tinha voltado a olha-la pois sentiu seu constante olhar para ele. Quando se virou a viu ainda o olhando, mais especificamente para sua mão direita que tinha pequenos cortes. Ele logo notou que ela parecia preocupada com aquilo, ele estava nem ai, aquilo não o mataria mesmo nem nada, depois que lava-se, iria sarar rapidamente mas a garota parecia querer ajuda-lo.

Sasuke: Algum problema? **|Sua voz fez Sakura acordar e perceber que ele o olhava|** Se está preocupada com isso, deixa para lá. Não é nada demais.

Sakura: E-eu sei que pode parecer exagero, mas... Por favor, m-me deixe cuidar de sua mão, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Sasuke: De novo isso. Porque deveria? Já disse que não é nada.

Sakura: Eu sei que para você é apenas uns pequenos cortes mas eu me importo. Por favor. Eu tenho parte de culpa por isso também, se não fosse para me defender, você não teria machucado a mão.

Sasuke era um garoto muito orgulhoso e não gostou de ouvi-la dizer que ele fez aquilo por ela, apesar de ter sido verdade e ele sabia bem que ela não estava se gabando nem nada, mas seu orgulho era mais forte.

Sasuke: *rir sarcasticamente* Por você? Desculpe desaponta-la mas eu apenas bati nele porque estava a me irritar, além que também tinha falo algo sobre mim antes de você chegar. Isso é tudo.

Aquelas palavras deixaram Sakura um pouco triste pois ele não havia feito aquilo por ela e não tinha motivos para suspeitar se ele estava ou não falando a verdade. Ele parecia mesmo alguém que não se meteria nos problemas dos outros. Sasuke percebe o olhar da menina que tinha ficado triste e achou que aquilo tinha a feito desistir de fazer curativos em sua mão, mas estava errado.

Sakura: De qualquer forma, ainda quero ajuda-lo. **|E com muita coragem, ela segura a mão machucada de Sasuke e começa a fazer os curativos|**

Primeiro ela pega um pedaço de algodão e retira o sangue que tinha se formado em cima dos machucados, depois de limpa-los, ela enrola ataduras em volta da mão de Sasuke. Ele tinha reparado que ela ainda usava o band-aid que tinha colocado em seu dedo no dia passado. Nada exagerado para não chamar atenção. Depois que terminou, ela apenas guardou suas coisas em sua mochila e ficou a olhar para frente em silêncio. Sasuke que não tinha nem se queixado de alguma dor enquanto a menina cuidava de sua mão, olhou para ela agora com ataduras em volta. Ele devia admitir que se sentia melhor, pois mesmo sendo pequenos ferimentos, poderia piorar se inflama-se por algum motivo, além que estava totalmente exposto a isso. Mas ele era Sasuke Uchiha, jamais iria admitir aquilo.

Sasuke: Hm. Porque anda com essas coisas na escola?

Sakura: A-ah, é que as vezes sou meio desastrada e melhor estar prevenida né. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Entendi. **|Então volta a olhar para a janela|**

Minutos depois, Kakashi volta. Ele tinha ido levar o garoto a enfermaria do colégio para tratar daquele nariz quebrado, depois o levou junto as duas garotas e relatou o ocorrido a direção do colégio. Que ao ouvir o que Iruka disse sobre algo também ter acontecido em sua aula ontem, os fizeram tomarem a decisão de expulsar aqueles alunos. Depois de ter feito a chamada, finalmente começou sua aula que já estava mais que atrasada. Ele daria aula de Física durante aquele ano para desespero de uns alunos como Naruto que parecia estar em outro mundo não entendendo nada quando Kakashi começou a escrever no quadro sua matéria. E assim o tempo passou não muito depressa, mas passou. O sinal toca avisando que tinha terminado a aula.

Kakashi: Bem, hoje foi um dia movimentado mas espero que possamos- **|E antes que pudesse terminar, viu praticamente todos saírem de sala|** (Pelo menos deixem eu terminar) *suspira*

Sakura que tinha guardado rapidamente suas coisas pois não queria atrasar Sasuke que logo se levantou para sair, o chamou meio que sem pensar.

Sakura: E-eh, Sasuke-kun... **|Sakura não percebeu mas essa foi a primeira vez que o chamou pelo nome e ainda de uma forma como se já fossem amigos a tempos| **S-se importa se irmos embora j-j-juntos? *corada*

Sasuke pensava nas palavras daquela garota que simplesmente tinha pedido para ir com ele para casa sem nem saber se moravam para a mesma direção. Mas de qualquer forma, ele não tinha muito o que pensar naquilo e estava apenas se virando para responder algo que a deixaria triste mas foi interrompido por uma voz feminina.

Ino: Ei, Sakura! Vamos! **|Ela chamou a atenção dos dois que pareciam conversar algo e não estava muito contente com aquilo|**

Sasuke aproveita dessa situação com uma desculpa, afinal era melhor que dizer um "não" a garota e deixa-la triste. Mas ele não parou para pensar que também não negando logo o pedido, poderia faze-la entender como se algum dia pudesse.

Sasuke: Hm, é melhor você ir. **|E saiu caminhando porta fora da sala, deixando apenas Ino e Sakura lá dentro|**

Sakura ficou sem sua resposta mas ganhou uma dúvida. A que talvez pudesse ser um sim se Ino não os interrompe-se, ela não ficou zangada nem nada com a amiga mas queria ouvir a resposta.

Sakura: (Mas talvez seja melhor assim, poderia ser um "não" também) **|E novamente ouvi a voz de Ino lhe chamando atenção|**

Ino: Ei, Sakura! Vamos ou não?

Sakura: A-ah, sim. Vamos! Desculpe tê-la feito esperar.

Então caminha junto a Ino e vão para casa mas conversando sobre o dia e Ino estava mais que curiosa para saber tudo que Sakura falou com Sasuke.

Ino: Então, me conte tudo!

Sakura: Contar tudo? Como assim?

Ino: Ah, você sabe, Sakura. Sobre o que falou com o novo aluno, Sasuke-kun. Ele é lindo não é? **|Disse sorrindo mas que não deixou Sakura muito feliz, além que reparou em como o chamava**|

Sakura: É sim. Mas porque está perguntando sobre isso? **|Sakura não era ingênua apesar de parecer| **Você g-gosta do Sasuke-kun...?

Da mesma forma, Ino percebeu como Sakura o chamava e também tinha suas suspeitas mas era cedo demais para afirmar algo e não queria arruinar sua amizade com ela por um possível engano, mas ela precisava responder Sakura que a pegou com aquela pergunta.

Ino: Han? S-se eu gosto do Sasuke-kun? *rindo* Que isso, garota. Não é para tanto, ele pode ser lindo e tudo mais, mas nem o conheço. Não sou fácil assim. *rindo*

Pior que mentir para si mesma, era mentir para sua amiga Sakura. Mas Ino estava num beco sem saídas, ela não podia admitir que tinha gostado de Sasuke a primeira vista sem saber dos sentimentos de Sakura, poderia machuca-la de alguma forma. Mas mentir também não era certo, estava mesma sem opções. Aquela resposta deixou Sakura tranquila e feliz, mas por dentro, ela não queria demonstrar isso e deixar a amiga perceber.

Ino: Mas e você, o que senti por ele? **|Agora foi a vez de Ino perguntar e esperar a resposta de Sakura|**

Sakura pensou no assunto. Quer dizer, não precisou pensar tanto, era óbvio que ela tinha se apaixonado por Sasuke a primeira vista e tudo que ele tinha feito sendo ou não por ela, só a fez confirmar isso. Mas assim como Ino, Sakura também estava pensando na amiga que apesar de ter dito não gostar de Sasuke, bem que poderia ser pensando nela, afinal a viu daquele jeito perto dele. Ino no fundo temia um "sim" de Sakura, aquilo a deixaria arrasada por não ter sido sincera.

Sakura: (Apenas diga a verdade, Sakura! Vamos! Acredite na palavra de Ino!) Eu... *respirou fundo* Claro que também não, Ino *sorrindo* Penso o mesmo que você, talvez com tempo isso até possa acontecer. (É melhor assim...)

Ino: É claro, né. *sorrindo* (Deus... Obrigada, muito obrigada!)

Ino realmente estava aliviada por aquela resposta. Não por Sakura ter negado gostar de Sasuke, mas que assim ela não teria sido falsa com sua amiga que foi sincera com ela ou assim pensava. E Sakura a mesma coisa, no fundo se sentia horrível por mentir para Ino mas por enquanto estava bem assim, por enquanto... As duas também poderiam usar essa chance para entender melhor seus sentimentos e foi o que ambas pensaram.

Ino: Bem, então vou indo. Fique bem, Sakura e até amanha. *sorrindo*

Sakura: O mesmo para você, Ino. Até. *sorrir*

Então ambas se viraram ao mesmo tempo e seguiram seus caminhos. Ambas estavam sofrendo por tudo aquilo sem poder dizer a outra. Ambas já não tinham mas aquele sorriso sincero no rosto. Ambas estavam se sacrificando pelo bem da outra. Ninguém poderia culpa-las. Elas eram apenas duas pequenas e gentis meninas que estavam lutando para entender seus sentimentos e não deixar a amizade delas ruir. E essas são Ino Yamanaka e Sakura Haruno, duas kunoichis que merecem respeito, mesmo sendo tão jovens.

-/-/-

Sasuke que já havia chegado em casa a um bom tempo, estava sentado na mesa junto com seu pai. Minutos depois, Mikoto chega da cozinha carregando dois pratos que entrega para Sasuke e seu marido, e logo depois aparece Itachi também segurando dois pratos, dele e sua mãe que logo pegou e se sentou a mesa com todos. O clã Uchiha não era daquelas famílias muito amorosas, que vivia sempre junta mas tinham seus momentos e podiam confiar uns nos outros quando precisava.

Mikoto: Então filho, como foi na escola?

Itachi e Fugaku também estavam um pouco curiosos sobre o dia de Sasuke mas sabiam bem que Mikoto era a mais ansiosa para saber e apenas a esperou perguntar.

Sasuke: Nada demais, foi normal. **|Respondeu rapidamente e continuou seu almoço mas foi chamado atenção novamente|**

Itachi: Hm, mas e esse curativo em sua mão. O que houve?

As ataduras que Sakura havia colocado em sua mão estava tão bem colocadas que ele nem se lembrou de tira-las assim que chegou. Como eram pequenos cortes em mão na parte superior, ele podia muito bem passar despercebido, mas agora era tarde demais e todos esperavam por sua resposta.

Sasuke: Hm, isso é... (Tch, por culpa dela agora tenho que explicar isso. Aquela irritante)

E Sasuke explicou para os três presentes o que de fato aconteceu. Ele sabia bem que todos o conheciam e saberiam se fosse mentira e ele também não queria mentir para sua família. Apesar de parecer solitário e nem ai para muitas coisas, ele se importava com algumas coisas também e sua família era a principal delas. Ele só não foi tão sincero quando disse que o motivo pelo qual bateu no garoto foi porque tinha implicado com ele, todos ali sabiam que Sasuke era do tipo "pavio curto" mas aquilo jamais iria tira-lo do sério a ponto de ter agido daquela forma, mas todos estavam satisfeitos pelo que ouviram e não tinha motivos para pressiona-lo.

Fugaku: Entendi. Bem, apenas se controle pois nem sempre será perdoado assim. **|Disse se levantando depois que terminou seu almoço|**

Itachi: *risos* Você precisa relaxar mais, Sasuke. Vai ficar velho mesmo sendo tão novo. **|Se levantou também acompanhando seu pai, eles tinham assuntos a tratarem mas longe de Mikoto e principalmente de Sasuke| **

Sasuke: Não vou ficar velho nada, nii-san!

Aquilo apenas vez Itachi rir mais enquanto seguia seu pai para fora da sala deixando apenas Mikoto e Sasuke ainda sentados e comendo. Mikoto olha para Sasuke que tinha um olhar triste no rosto e fica preocupada.

Mikoto: Está tudo bem?

Sasuke: Bem, sim... Desculpe por isso. Não queria brigar nem trazer problemas para vocês. **|Sasuke não era do time emocional, nem que se abria com as pessoas, exceto com sua mãe com qual tinha uma relação mais profunda|**

Mikoto: *sorrir* Não precisava ficar assim, Sasuke. Nós te entendemos e achamos o que fez foi certo. Não se pressione pelo que eu disse, fazer amigos é bom mas tudo tem seu tempo. **|Então abraça o pequeno garoto que lhe devolve o abraço| **Se arrepende do que fez?

Sasuke: (...) Obrigado, mãe.

-/-/-

Eram 21:35 daquele mesmo dia e Sakura estava deitada em sua cama se preparando para dormir ou ao menos era o que desejava mas mais uma noite seu sono estava sendo perturbado. E sim, o motivo tinha a ver com aquele menino de cabelos pretos e olhar sério. O mesmo que já tinha a feito dormir mal na ultima noite, mas dessa vez não era só por ele e era algo mais complicado. Ela passou a tarde toda pensando naquilo tudo e seus sentimentos e tinha chegado a uma conclusão. Não sabia mas num outro lugar, uma menina também se revirava em sua cama tentando dormir, e era Ino que assim como Sakura, gastou todo seu tempo possível se questionando e respondendo suas perguntas que pareciam não terem fim. O que ambas jamais pensariam era que tinham chegado a mesma conclusão. Que na próxima vez, seriam sinceras com a outra e seus sentimentos e...

Sakura e Ino: (Irei lutar pelo amor de Sasuke... Mesmo que isso termine com nossa amizade!)

Assim ambas pegaram no sono sem perceberem, estavam cansadas demais daquele dia e precisavam mais do que nunca não pensarem em nada por um tempo, e isso só mesmo dormindo... Talvez.

**Continua...**

-/-/-

Bem, espero que estejam gostando da história e continuem de Ô.Ô  
>Até a próxima! ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen a demora, pessoal. Estou tentando terminar uma fic de fullmetal e andava meio block na história aqui (e ainda é apenas o terceiro capítulo) *suspira* PS: E não poderia esquecer de agradecer meu primeiro review ae. Uhuuu! Que apenas dizia "Poste". kkkkk Sem zoa, valeu mesmo ae "guest", da mais vontade de escrever assim. ^^  
><strong>

**Notas**: " " = Citando comentário de alguém. ( ) = Pensamento. * * = Ação. Negrito = Narrador durante falas.

**Créditos**: Todo conteúdo de Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 3: Disputas**

Manhã de um novo dia e Sakura já estava bem disposta. Levantou de sua cama sem reclamar mesmo não tendo dormido bem mais uma noite, mas não tinha que ficar lamentando. Seu pensamento era único para aquele dia, deixar as coisas bem claras entre ela e sua amiga Ino. Saiu de casa sem atrasos dessa vez, ela não iria se permitir se atrasar mais uma vez e fazendo seu caminho de sempre para a escola, ela encontra Ino naquele mesmo lugar onde se separam na volta e elas param para se falarem e apesar de ali não ser o melhor lugar para falar daquele assunto, podia ser a melhor hora e Sakura pensava isso.

Ino: Bom dia, Sakura! *sorrindo*

Sakura: Oh, bom dia, Ino. *sorrir* Tudo bem?

Ino: Claro! E você?

Sakura: Bem também.

Ino: Ah, quero te dar algo! **|Ino tira uma fita vermelha bem bonita de sua bolsa e se aproxima de Sakura que estava sem entender aquilo| **Não se mexa, será rápido.

Ino então amarra a fita em volta do cabelo de Sakura lhe dando um toque mais feminino e precisava admitir, tinha ficado ótimo.

Ino: Hehe, ficou melhor que pensei! *sorrindo* Seu rosto é lindo, Sakura e sei que aquilo tudo que ocorreu estava te incomodando e a mim também. Esse é meu presente a você.

Sakura nem sabia como reagir aquilo. Ela que tinha acordado e o tempo todo estava a pensar como falar com Ino sobre seus sentimentos e se desculpar por não ter sido sincera antes, de repente ver a amiga se preocupando não só com ela como também sua aparência que realmente passou lhe incomodar depois daqueles comentários. Mas aquilo só piorava também, ficou mais difícil ainda as palavras saírem de sua boca. Por uns minutos um silêncio predominou entre elas, parecia que ambas estavam pensando no que dizer e como, até Ino de repente voltar a falar.

Ino: Bem, então vamos. Não podemos nos atrasar né. **|Ela nota que Sakura não parecia escuta-la| **Ei, está me ouvindo?

Sakura: A-ah, desculpe. Estou sim.

Ino: Está tudo bem mesmo, Sakura?

Sakura: ... Ino, sobre o que conversamos ontem... Sobre o Sasuke e tudo mais, lembra?

Ino: Hm, claro. O que tem? **|Ino também não era ingênua, menos ainda que Sakura e sabia bem onde a menina de cabelos rosados queria chegar|**

Sakura: Então, bem... (Vai Sakura, você consegue!) E-eu men-

Ino: Eu não fui sincera com você, Sakura. **|Aquela interrupção deixou Sakura confusa|**

Sakura: Err, como assim?

Ino: *suspira* Sobre o que falamos ontem, eu não falei a verdade. Eu gosto do Sasuke-kun, Sakura. **|Falou olhando seriamente nos olhos da amiga|** Sinto muito, eu-

Sakura: Eu também sinto, Ino... Pois também menti em relação a isso. **|Então Ino também tem sua dúvida esclarecida, assim como Sakura|** Eu também gosto do Sasuke-kun e sinto muito também ter mentido para você. Estou apaixonada de verdade por ele.

Ino: Ei, pode parar! Se acha que vai me fazer desistir dizendo seus sentimentos, está enganada pois também me sinto assim.

Sakura: Desistir? É claro que não, Ino! Se não, não teria motivo algum para estar te dizendo isso agora. Só queria deixar as coisas claras, sem mentiras entre nós...

Ino sabia bem disso pois pensava o mesmo e se lamentava agora por ter perdido a calma por um momento e dito o que não queria.

Ino: *respira fundo* Ok, ok. Eu te entendo, Sakura. Foi mal, falei sem pensar.

Sakura: Que nada, está tudo bem. *sorrir* Fico feliz por termos essa conversa, Ino... (Mesmo não sendo um assunto bom para nenhuma de nós) Passei o dia todo pensando nisso.

Ino: Ufa! Ainda bem porque mal dormi pensando no que falar também, ficaria triste se fosse a única.

Sakura: *rindo* Credo! Então desejava meu sono perturbado também?

Ino: Mas é claro! Hunf. Não seria justo só eu estar lá preocupada com tudo. *língua*

Justo... Essa palavra parecia não querer existir entre elas, afinal mesmo sendo sinceras com a outra, aquilo não mudava o sentido final da conversa, seus sentimentos pelo mesmo garoto. Apesar da conversa estar ou pelo menos parecer agradável, ambas sabiam bem o que poderia acontecer depois se seguissem seus corações... O fim daquela amizade que por quem passasse e as visse daquela forma, nunca imaginariam o fardo que carregavam e não demonstravam. Pensariam que eram apenas duas melhores amigas felizes da vida. Mas elas sabiam que não desistiriam de seus sentimentos, nem podiam, era de certa forma um tipo de covardia que faria para a outra. Desistir de sua felicidade não faria nenhuma das duas feliz ou aliviada. E por aquele sentimento estavam dispostas a abrir mão daquele e possíveis outros momentos que aconteceriam quando estivessem juntas, pois de coração se adoravam mesmo se conhecendo tão pouco tempo mas já estava na hora de dar aquele passo para qual ambas tinham se preparado tanto. Precisavam romper a amizade entre elas... Sim, de fato, a palavra "justo" não existia entre elas.

Ino: Nossa, ficamos aqui tanto tempo conversando que a hora simplesmente passou e não podemos mais entrar hoje na aula. **|Aquele era de longe o último problema para elas, mas servia para quebrar o silêncio| **É melhor voltarmos para casa, não acha?

Sakura: S-sim, ficar aqui pode ser meio perigoso. Então... **|Sakura tenta esconder as lágrimas que tanto segurava. De modo algum queria mostrar fraqueza naquele momento mas foi impossível| **

Ino: Ah, Sakura? Deus, como você é frágil, garota... Precisa ser mais forte que isso se quiser me vencer! *sorrindo* **|E mais uma vez Ino se superava dando um sorriso naquele momento que podia ser falso mas era a melhor escolha|** Minha rival não pode apenas ficar sempre a chorar por tudo! Hunf.

Sakura: **|Secando suas lágrimas|** S-sim. Tem razão, d-desculpe. Prometo que serei mais forte! *sorrindo* Você é incrível, Ino mas também não posso perder.

Ino: Hunf, agora sim falou com o minha rival, Sakura e bom mesmo que se prepare.

Sakura levou sua mão ao seu cabelo onde demonstrou que iria retirar a fita que Ino tinha lhe dado, ela não podia aceitar depois de tudo mas foi impedida pela própria mão de Ino que a olhou nos olhos.

Ino: Foi um presente, eu disse. Não tem que me devolver e foi de coração. E infelizmente para mim ficou ótimo em você mas só preciso me esforçar mais! *sorrindo*

As duas se encararam por um tempo antes de se virarem cada uma para um lado onde precisavam seguir caminhos diferentes para suas casas e agora de seu próprio destino. Usando suas forças, buscariam aquilo que fosse a fazer feliz, sem contar mais com algum apoio, agora era cada um por si.

Sakura: Então a partir de agora, não somos mais amigas. Somos rivais de amor.

Ino: Isso mesmo e nem pense que vou pegar leve com você.

Sakura: Nem quero e digo o mesmo.

Ambas: *respiram fundo* Adeus, amiga.

E assim começam a dar passos para seus caminhos separados, nenhuma aguentava mais aquilo e andaram com passos rápidos para não mostrar alguma fraqueza. Sakura assim que andou para bastante longe de Ino, derramava lágrimas que não podia mais conter conforme andava, assim como Ino que tinha dado menos passos que Sakura e estava parada no meio da rua a chorar.

Ino: S-Sakura baka, baka... Se tivesse sido m-mais forte, e-eu também seria... Eu também seria. Droga! Droga! P-porque logo você... Porque...

Como o destino podia ser tão cruel com aquelas pequenas meninas que num dia nasceu uma bela amizade e no outro estavam a rompe-la. Sim, se algo pudesse ser culpado por aquilo tudo, era o destino.

-/-/-

Na aula estava tudo normal exceto pela ausência das duas meninas. Sasuke e Naruto eram os únicos a sentarem separados de alguém e Iruka percebeu isso e logo pediu para que formassem uma dupla, mas escutou reclamações de Naruto por aquilo.

Naruto: Ahn? Porque devo sentar com ele, Iruka-sensei?! **|Falou olhando para Sasuke com uma cara que também não deixou o moreno feliz| **

Iruka: Naruto, pare de criar confusões! Tenha em mente que todos aqui que se formarem poderão formar equipes no futuro e por isso devem se conhecer melhor.

Naruto: Tch, dupla com esse aqui, eu não faço nem se for obrigado!

Sasuke: Que bom, penso o mesmo de você. Pelo menos concordamos em uma coisa, idiota, embora isso não me deixe feliz também se é que me entende. *sorriso sarcastico*

Naruto: Como é?! O que você disse?! **|Disse indo para cima de Sasuke que estava na mesa da frente| **Venha cá que vou te en- *porrada*

Iruka: Já chega Naruto! **|Falou enquanto deu um cascudo nele| **Não tenho tempo para ouvir suas reclamações, ande logo.

Naruto: *dor* Porque bateu só em mim?! Bate nesse mal- *porrada*

Iruka: Eu disse, chega! Vocês sentaram em dupla e não quero mais ouvir reclamações de ambos, entenderam?

Naruto: Ok...

Sasuke: ... Tch.

Iruka voltou a dar aula enquanto manteve o olho nos dois que pareciam que brigariam a qualquer momento. Todo o resto da sala também prestavam mais atenção nos dois que em Iruka que tentava explicar a matéria, mas ao contrário do sensei que estava preocupado com a situação, o resto se divertia os vendo irritando um ao outro. Menos uma garota que assim como Iruka, estava preocupada com aquilo ou melhor com o garoto loiro irritante mas que ela não conseguia deixar de olhar, e era Hinata que olhava meio corada para Naruto que nem percebia estar sendo vigiado por ele e não só aquela aula, embora a menina não se importasse com isso. Então a aula chegou ao fim e todos se levantavam depois de terem arrumado suas coisas prontos para irem para casa. Até que novamente, puderam ouvir vozes, e sim, eram eles de novo, discutindo. Naruto e Sasuke.

Naruto: Ei! Onde você pensa que vai?! Vamos acertar as contas agora mesmo!

Sasuke: Tch, você não se enxerga né? Deixe de ser tão irritante, idiota. Não tenho tempo para perder com você. **|E se vira indo em direção a saída da sala mas para ao ouvir o que o loiro falou|**

Naruto: Sei, então está com medinho né. Hahahaha, não tem coragem para me enfrentar, isso sim!

Agora sim, todos se preocuparam com a situação. Por mais que qualquer um ali jamais tivesse conversado ou conhecesse Sasuke, sabiam bem que ele não deixaria aquela passar e provavelmente terminaria em briga agora se não fosse por Iruka que mais do que irritado, bateu na cabeça dos dois alunos e começou a leva-los a força para uma conversa na direção.

Iruka: Muito bem, todos estão liberados, menos os dois valentões aqui que iram comigo ter uma bela conversa na diretoria. Fiquem todos bem. **|Falou enquanto carregava os dois meninos que continuavam a trocar insultos por terem se metido naquela encrenca|**

-/-/-

Enquanto isso, Sakura que já havia chegado em casa a um bom tempo, permanecia trancada em seu quarto desde que tinha voltado preocupando seus pais que não sabiam o que tinha acontecido.

Mãe: *bate na porta* Filha? Está tudo bem? O almoço está quase pronto, venha.

Sakura: Estou bem sim mãe mas sem fome, obrigada. Podem comer sem mim, como algo depois, não se preocupe.

A mãe de Sakura logo nota o tom de voz baixo e triste de sua filha mas prefere não insistir no assunto, ela era alguém muito paciente que sabia esperar pelo momento em que Sakura fosse procura-la por ajuda e Sakura era grata demais por ter uma mãe assim.

Mãe: Hm, então tudo bem. Vou deixar seu prato na geladeira, depois apenas esquente e coma, ok?

Sakura: Uhum, obrigada mãe.

Mãe: Não tem que agradecer, filha, estou aqui por você.

Dizendo essas palavras, a mãe de Sakura se afasta da porta e volta para sala onde esta seu marido lhe esperando para o almoço.

Pai: Ela está bem? É gripe ou algo assim?

Mãe: Calma, é cedo ainda para tirar alguma conclusão. E ela sabe que pode contar conosco sempre que precisar, vamos ser pacientes. *sorrindo*

Pai: *sorrir* Sabe, fico cada dia mais feliz por ter me casado com você.

Mãe: Ei, pare! Vai me deixar envergonhada. *corada*

Pai: Já está. *risos* E disse a verdade.

Mãe: Querido! *corada*

-/-/-

Já eram quase 13:30 e Sasuke ainda fazia seu caminho para casa enquanto resmungava bem irritado pelo seu atraso e como explicaria aquilo para sua família sendo que ontem mesmo já tinha contado para eles sobre a briga e tudo mais.

Sasuke: (Tch, tudo por causa daquele idiota irritante! Assim como aquela outra irritante também! Todos me irritam!)

Então ele chega no distrito Uchiha e logo depois a sua casa. Abre a porta devagar para não chamar atenção e na esperança de não ter ninguém ali para quem sabe poder fingir que chegou na hora certa, pensamento arruinado assim que abriu a porta e deu de cara com seu irmão, Itachi que estava a almoçar sozinho.

Itachi: Oh. Okaeri, Sasuke. *sorrindo* E ai, tudo bem?

Sasuke: Tch, pareço estar para você? *irritado* **|Ele caminha em direção ao banheiro onde lava as mãos, volta e se senta na sala com Itachi|  
><strong>Onde estão nossos pais?

Itachi: *risos* Ok, ok... Relaxe, Sasuke, já disse. Vai acabar ficando velho desse jeito e eles saíram.

Sasuke: Como vou relaxar se... Se... **|Ele se lembra de Naruto e aquela sua voz, e risos que tanto o irritavam agora|** Você não tem que aguentar um palhaço enquanto estuda.

Itachi: Palhaço? Hahahaha. Então ontem você brigou com um e hoje outro apareceu também, quantas amizades. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Poupe-me do sarcasmo, Nii-san. Tch.

Itachi: *risos* Ok, mas... Me parece que esse "palhaço" não é como o de ontem, de alguma forma parece que você não o odeia assim como diz.

Sasuke: Hm, porque diz isso? **|Sasuke não gostou daquilo que seu irmão disse, mas ele não só respeitava-o como também admirava Itachi e sempre ouvia as opiniões dele| **

Itachi: Hm, não sei mas só me parece que vocês ainda podem ser darem bem, quem sabe isso pode ser uma amizade de verdade vindo ai. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Nunca! *bate na madeira 3 vezes*

Itachi: *risos*

-/-/-

Já Naruto que assim como Sasuke, foram levados e obrigados a ficarem escutando o velho Hiruzen Sarutobi, falar por mais de 30 minutos sobre amizades e seus bens. Ele que além de ser o atual Hokage também era o diretor da escola que formava futuros ninjas de Konoha. As palavras de Hiruzen ainda reviravam a mente de Naruto que estava ficando maluco com aquilo.

Naruto: Ah, aquele velhote maldito. Falou tanto que ainda consigo ouvir sua voz na minha cabeça, droga.

Iruka: Quem você está chamando de "velhote", Naruto?

Naruto: I-Iruka-sensei?! Err, hehe... V-velhote aquele t-tal de Sasuke, sim é ele! *sorrir*

Iruka: *suspira* Naruto, venha comigo. Tenho algo a conversar com você e te compro ramen.

Naruto: Isso! Agora falou minha lingua, Iruka-sensei! *sorrindo*

Eles logo foram no lugar preferido de Naruto em Konoha, o famoso Ichiraku Ramen. Depois de terem feito seus pedidos, Iruka foi direto ao assunto.

Iruka: Naruto, você tem algum problema com Sasuke?

Naruto: Claro que sim! Ele tem aquele ar arrogante como se fosse o tal e me irrita! Hunf.

Iruka: Está mesmo sendo sincero, Naruto? Não está apenas com inveja?

Naruto: I-inveja? Dele? Porque eu teria, Iruka-sensei? *rindo*

Iruka: ... Por nada e que bom que não tem, não precisa mesmo ter e de ninguém. Só queria saber o que você achava.

Naruto: Porque...?

Iruka: Porque ao meu ver, vocês são parecidos e acho que se tentarem, poderiam se dar bem juntos, como amigos.

Naruto: Amigos? Nós? Hahahaha, essa foi boa. *rindo*

Iruka: Então o que serão, Naruto? Inimigos?

Naruto agora parou para pensar no que acabou de ouvir de Iruka. Seu ramem e de seu sensei já estavam prontos e logo foram servidos. Naruto não respondeu Iruka e apenas começou a comer mas depois que terminou, disse:

Naruto: Sabe, Iruka-sensei... Não sei o que me tira do sério quando o vejo mas, não é ódio nem algo assim que sinto. Me sinto apenas como se ele fosse meu rival e não posso aceitar perder para ele. Talvez ele se sinta assim também e acabamos brigando mas, não somos inimigos. Todos em Konoha são meus aliados.

Iruka ficou surpreso pela resposta de Naruto que sempre se mostrava brincalhão e não levava nada a sério, mas sentiu firmeza em sua resposta e gostou de verdade do que ouviu. Naruto saiu do lugar e foi para sua casa, sozinho como sempre. Deixando Iruka para trás...

Iruka: (Aliado e rival?) *rir* Só mesmo você, Naruto... Sinto que você não ficará mais sozinho. *falando baixo*

Atendente: Com licença, senhor. Sua conta, aqui.

Iruka: Ah, claro, desculpe. *sorrindo* O-o que?! Isso tudo?!

Quando Iruka olhou para seu lado, onde Naruto estava sentado apenas viu 9 tigelas de ramem vazias e empilhadas fazendo o preço da conta que teria que pagar ser bem alto.

Iruka: (Tch... N-Naruto!)

-/-/-

Já era de tarde e Sakura acabava de acordar. Nem percebeu quando dormiu, sua mente estava tão presa ainda naqueles pensamentos e sobre o fim de sua amizade com Ino que parecia desligada do mundo. Percebe que ainda estava usando a fita que ganhou de Ino, a retira com cuidado e coloca sobre a mesa do banheiro. Ela decide tomar um banho para despertar e depois sentiu sua barriga pedir por comida, algo que ela não tinha feito desde o café da manhã. Se lembrou da sua mãe dizendo sobre ter guardado seu prato na geladeira e bastava ela esquentar, logo se dirigiu a cozinha assim que saiu do banho e terminou de se vestir. Pegou seu prato e colocou no micro-ondas por um minuto que parecia eterno naquele momento. Desde que pegou seu prato, agora aquecido se sentou na sala e decidiu comer enquanto assistia televisão. Sakura não era uma nerd nem algo assim, mas não gostava de passar seu tempo em frente a tv onde só falava de assuntos chatos e monótonos. Terminou seu almoço rápido, lavou seu prato e voltou para sala onde deitou no sofá e percebeu que deixou a tv ainda ligada e aquilo a incomodava mas não ao ponto de se levantar e desliga-la, algo que já teria feito se estivesse agindo normalmente. Suspirou muitas e muitas vezes tentando encontrar um momento de paz.

Sakura: *suspira* Estou parecendo uma velha assim. (Isso mesmo, Sakura. Se controle ou terá rugas cedo, garota!) Deus me livre! *batendo na mesa 3 vezes* ... Hm, não adianta nada ficar aqui remoendo o que já passou. *batendo com as duas mãos abertas em seu rosto* (Tenho que seguir em frente!)

E com esse pensamento se levantou, desligou a tv e saiu para uma caminhada por Konoha, mas não antes de colocar a mesma fita e agora ter se visto a usando e realmente ela ficava mais bonita assim, era como se realçasse a cor de seus olhos e como ela queria agradecer Ino por isso... Ela sabia bem a hora e que não podia demorar muito para não preocupar seu pais. Ela andou e andou sem pensar para onde ia mas quando percebeu tinha chegado ao mesmo local onde tinha encontrado Sasuke pela primeira vez. Logo lembrou do menino que jogava shurikens e kunais em alvos presos ao tronco das árvores e aquilo a fez sorrir. Definitivamente, ela realmente gostava de Sasuke ao ponto de apenas uma pequena lembrança ser capaz de faze-la sorrir mesmo naquele momento. Se sentou encostando sua costa num dos troncos e ficou lá encolhida com seu rosto escondido entre seus braços e pernas por muitos minutos.

Sasuke: O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Realmente não está treinando?

Sakura arregalou seus olhos ao ouvir aquela voz, sim, a voz da pessoa que ela estava apaixonada, a voz da pessoa que a fez ter coragem assim como Ino de terminar uma amizade para seguir seus sentimentos por ele, a voz de Sasuke Uchiha. Ela rapidamente olha para cima para vê-lo a encarando com aqueles olhos negros e sérios esperando resposta para suas perguntas.

Sakura: A-ah, Sasuke-kun... N-nada, estou fazendo nada. E você?

Sasuke: Hm, também não. Só resolvi dar uma volta e tive vontade de vir aqui. (Mas que coincidência hem...) Mas se não está fazendo nada, porque veio até aqui?

Sakura: ... Esfriar a cabeça, acho. Estava a pensar numas coisas e... Aqui me sinto melhor. E você, Sasuke-kun, o que o traz aqui?

Sasuke pensou na pergunta da menina e não tinha bem uma resposta. Seu irmão não falou nada sobre seu atraso de hoje com seus pais, ele também se preocupava demais com Sasuke e não iria ajuda-lo quando pudesse. Sasuke apenas teve vontade de sair para caminhar, mas talvez no fundo, ainda estava meio irritado por tudo que tinha acontecido hoje e o motivo disso, claro, era Naruto.

Sasuke: Motivo nenhum. **|Disse se sentando ao lado de Sakura| **Apenas me deu vontade mesmo de caminhar.

Sakura: Hm, entendi.

Não demorou muito para o silêncio dominar a pequena conversa dos dois, embora Sakura não quisesse aquilo, claro. Por ela, eles ficariam ali até a noite vir conversando se pudesse. Mas a verdade era que não tinha muito o que ela falar com ele, se tinha, ela não sabia o que ou como dizer. Sasuke parecia ser um garoto distante e ela não queria chateá-lo com assuntos que ele não estaria interessado de falar.

Sasuke: Você está bem? Não foi hoje e ontem chegou atrasada... Não pensei que fosse do tipo "valentona".

Sakura: N-não sou. *corada* Tive uns problemas para resolver e não pude ir... **|Disse com um olhar triste no rosto que Sasuke notou|**

Sasuke: Entendo. (Problemas hm? Todos temos, não tem porque eu me meter nos dos outros) De qualquer forma, não perdeu muita coisa. Só a matéria mesmo.

Na verdade, Sasuke estava um pouco feliz por ela não ter ido e tivesse o visto ficar praticamente a aula toda a discutir com Naruto, ela poderia pensar que ele era criança assim como o menino loiro e irritante e isso não o deixava nada feliz. Ser comparado a Naruto era a última coisa que queria.

Sakura: Bem, amanhã ou algum outro dia eu pego a matéria com alguém e copio.

Sakura falou sorrindo mas no fundo ela sabia como aquilo seria difícil, afinal a única pessoa que tinha como amiga era Ino... Sendo que a mesma também não foi no dia. De qualquer forma ela precisava criar coragem e ir falar com os outros alunos, se enturmar e fazer amigos. Ela pensou se Sasuke pensava assim também ou se não ligaria de ficar sozinho, o que seria uma grande pena já que ele era a pessoa com quem ela mais queria ser próxima.

Sasuke: É o jeito. E bem, para seu azar, aquela sua amiga também não foi. Então terá que ser outra pessoa.

Amiga... Aquela palavra foi como um golpe em Sakura. É claro que Sasuke não tinha culpa alguma, ele nem imaginava aquilo tudo e não tinha falado por mal, sendo que elas eram mesma amigas quando ele as viu. Mas agora...

Sakura: H-hehe, q-que pena n-né. *rindo*

Sasuke novamente percebe que a garota ao seu lado parecia estar sofrendo por algo e aquele sorriso forçado só comprovava isso e ele por algum motivo, não gostava disso também.

Sasuke: Ei, porque está se forçando assim? (Tch. O que estou fazendo também?! Eu não deveria me importar ou me meter... Idiota)

Sakura: Err, forçando...? Como assim? **|Sakura sabia bem o que ele quis dizer e aquilo mostrou que ele percebia suas mudanças e a deixou feliz saber disso mas não podia ser sincera como queria, não envolvia apenas ela na história e ela pensava em Ino mesmo sendo sua rival agora|**

Sasuke: Hm, Nada. Deixa para lá, eu falei demais. **|Disse se levantando|** Bem, melhor eu ir. (Antes que eu acabe falando demais de novo, tch) **|Ele começa a fazer seu caminho indo para longe de Sakura que permaneceu parada no lugar e ele notou e se virou, não podia deixa-la assim também| ***suspira* Ei, você vem ou não? Acho que temos o mesmo caminho para casa. (Tch, que garota complicada!)

Sakura não podia acreditar mas era mesmo verdade. Sasuke havia a chamado para irem andando juntos para casa, pelo menos o mesmo caminho qual ela desejava nunca que se separassem ou tivesse fim. Egoísmo, ela sabia bem, mas ainda não podia deixar de desejar algo assim, ao menos estava sendo sincera consigo mesma e assim se levantou e andou rapidamente até Sasuke que se virou e começou a caminhar com a menina de cabelos rosados ao seu lado toda boba por aquele momento. E eles andaram juntos até chegarem na rua que Sasuke precisava virar para seguir a sua casa e Sakura tinha que seguir a frente para a sua. Infelizmente aqueles desejos egoístas não se realizaram mas ainda sim, ela estava muito feliz por aquilo.

Sasuke: Então, vou indo. Se cuida e vê se para de sair por ai tarde, pode ser perigoso.

Sakura: Uhum, vou tentar parar. *sorrindo* Se cuide também, Sasuke-kun e até amanhã na escola. **|Ele começou a seguir seu caminho e pode ouvir a voz de Sakura mas não parou de andar e foi embora|**

Sakura novamente ficou a olha-lo por trás até que aquele símbolo que ela não entendia mas gostava tivesse sumido de sua visão, depois se virou e caminhou para sua casa com um grande sorriso no rosto e sem mais nenhuma preocupação que antes ainda pesava sua mente. Ela sabia que seria difícil superar a amizade que teve com Ino e agora serem rivais no amor, mas precisava e por mais momentos como aquele que acabou de viver, ela seria capaz de tudo. Sakura estava tão feliz que não percebeu que a rua em que se separou de Sasuke era por coincidência a mesma rua que também se separava de Ino, sendo que Sasuke faz o mesmo trajeto que a menina loira...

**Continua...**

-/-/-

Então, fim de mais um capítulo. (ufa!) Agora colocar o cérebro para funcionar por pelo menos mais 7... Senhor, me ajude. T.T Espero que tenham gostado.

Até a próxima! (Assim espero...) ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas**: " " = Citando comentário de alguém. ( ) = Pensamento. * * = Ação. Negrito = Narrador durante falas.

**Créditos**: Todo conteúdo de Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 4: Agora É Guerra  
><strong>

Itachi: Sasuke, acorde. O café da manhã está quase pronto.

Sasuke: Ok. Já estou indo, nii-san.

Sasuke então se encaminha para seu banho e depois de se vestir, se junta sua família naquele que momento que já era tradicional deles. Era o único momento que sempre estavam todos juntos, exceto Itachi que as vezes ficava de fora por estar ocupado com missões, ele que servia como ninja a Konoha e considerado um gênio por todos e fez por merecer, afinal aos 7 anos se formou na Academia sendo o melhor de sua turma, despertou o Sharingan aos 8 anos, passou no exame chūnin aos 10 anos, entrou na anbu metade de um ano depois e tornou-se capitão aos 13. Um shinobi simplesmente excepcional e a maior inspiração de Sasuke que o vê com tanta admiração que deseja ser como seu irmão e orgulhar sua família.

Sasuke: Bom dia a todos e obrigado por me acordar, nii-san. Ei, eu irei te superar! Esse ano já irei me formar no colégio e serei um ninja com a mesma idade que você! *sorrir*

Itachi: Uow. *sorrir* Está indo muito bem então, continue assim. **|E toca a testa de Sasuke com dois dedos|**

Mikoto: Bom dia, meu pequeno gênio. *abraço*

Sasuke: T-tá mãe, pare. Não é para tanto. *corado*

Fugaku: Bom dia. O que está achando da escola?

Sasuke: Hm, o mesmo. Nada demais. *comendo* *engole* Mas... Alguns lá me chamam a atenção, pode se dizer assim...

Mikoto: Atenção? De que forma?

Sasuke: Um é irritante e a outra é complicada. **|Falou de olhos fechados lembrando de seus rostos| **

Mikoto: Quem são e porque?

Itachi: *risos*

Sasuke: Nii-san, não tem graça! E bem, o irritante é um tal de Naruto. **|Ao ouvir aquele nome, todos exceto Sasuke sabiam da verdade sobre aquele garoto e o fardo que carrega desde que nasceu|** E a complicada é a Sakura. *suspira*

Mikoto: Sakura? Uma menina então, hm. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: S-sim mãe, é mas nada desse jeito, pare. *corando*

Itachi: *risos* Então. meu irmãozinho já anda roubando corações por ai, está mesmo me superando. *rindo*

Sasuke: Nii-san, pare!

Fugaku: Vocês dois, parem. Não tem porque ficar assim também, Sasuke. Quando chegar a hora, nos apresente.

Sasuke: Pai, até você! *corado*

Mikoto e Itachi: *risos*

Fugaku: Ok, desculpe, não resisti.

Sasuke que já tinha terminado seu café da manhã se levanta rapidamente e vai para o banheiro escovar os dentes pronto para sair.

Mikoto: Minha nossa, vocês exageram.

Itachi: Nós? A senhora que começou.

Fugaku: Ok. Obrigado pelo café como sempre, Mikoto. Itachi, vamos. Temos muito trabalho hoje.

Itachi: Hm... Sim. Então, até mais, mãe.

Mikoto: Vocês também, por favor. Fique com Deus e voltem logo.

Itachi: Pode deixar. *sorrindo*

Minutos depois de saírem, Sasuke volta já todo preparado também para ir.

Sasuke: Hm, cadê papai e o nii-san?

Mikoto: Eles já foram.

Sasuke: Tch, e nem falara comigo. Nii-san também não tem mais treinado comigo...

Mikoto: Hm. Eles só andam ocupados e quando Itachi tiver um tempo, eu falo com ele para treinar com você.

Sasuke: Sério?!

Mikoto: Claro, não se preocupe. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Obrigado, mãe. *abraço*

Mikoto: Bem, agora você precisar ir ou irá se atrasar e deixara a Sakura esperando.

Sasuke: Vou indo mesmo mas não tem ninguém me esperando, pare! *corado*

Mikoto: Mesmo? Porque acho que ela possa estar apaixo-

Antes que pudesse terminar, Sasuke sai correndo porta a fora para não escutar o resto da frase de sua mãe, mas sabia o que ela iria dizer. Mikoto que ao ver a reação do menino apenas sorrir enquanto o ver correndo.

Mikoto: (Você está crescendo tão rápido, filho... Fique bem também)

-/-/-

Sakura que também já estava pronta, saiu de casa um pouco mais cedo que o normal, afinal não queria encontrar-se com Ino por um acaso, seria meio constrangedor embora estudassem juntas. Mas queria evitar o máximo de encontro possíveis, principalmente a sós. Passando pelo local onde geralmente encontravam-se e de despediam, apertou o passo para evitar qualquer coisa e logo chegou a escola que ainda tinha os portões fechados. Tinha uma boa quantidade de alunos já a esperar no pátio, inclusive uns de sua sala como, Shikamaru que por nenhuma novidade, estava a dormir sentado. Hinata mantia uma certa distância de todos mas mantendo o olhar no garoto loiro que não parava de falar com Kiba. Sakura percebe Hinata e como era uma das poucas meninas do local e ser de sua classe, ia em direção a ela para tentar conversar, além que Hinata parecia ser uma pessoa legal. Mas não conseguiu chegar a ela pois logo ouviu a voz de Naruto a chamando.

Naruto: Ah, Sakura-chan! Aqui! *acenando*

Kiba: Ei, você não tem vergonha de chamar uma garota assim? **|Falou baixo para Sakura não escuta-lo|**

Naruto: Han? Porque teria?

Kiba: N-nada, deixa. **|Kiba logo percebeu que Naruto era alguém muito espontâneo e não pensava em suas ações|**

Sakura olha os meninos e fica pensando se iria ou não. Não tinha nada contra eles e já tinha conhecido Naruto pelo menos um pouco. Apenas tinha um receio de estar só com garotos, ela não estava mesma acostumada a essa situação e Kiba parecia um menino lobo ou algo assim. Mas não queria recusar o pedido de Naruto e foi até eles.

Sakura: Olá, bom dia a vocês. *sorrindo*

Naruto: Bom dia, Sakura-chan. *sorrir* Ei, bonita fita!

Sakura ficou surpresa por Naruto ter notado a fita vermelha presa em seu cabelo, claro, era para isso que servia mas isso a fez lembrar que Sasuke não notou quando se encontraram dia passado.

Kiba: Hm, e ai.

Naruto: Ei! Que foi isso? Fale com as pessoas pessoas direito!

Kiba: Cale-se! Eu falo o que quiser, você não manda em mim!

Sakura: Err, ok. Sem brigas né. E ele não fez nada demais, Naruto.

Naruto: O-ok...

Kiba: Hunf, pelo menos alguém aqui tem bom senso.

Naruto: O que você disse?!

E começaram outra discussão e Sakura ficou se perguntando se fez o certo ter ido ali, então percebe que Hinata continuava só e olhava na direção de Naruto o tempo todo até notar que Sakura a olhava e desviar seu olhar para o chão com vergonha.

Sakura: Hm, será que ela...

Naruto: Ela o que, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: E-eh, nada não. Olhem já podemos entrar, vamos né.

Então começou a caminhar para dentro da escola querendo mudar de assunto. Ela não podia afirmar mesmo se estava certa ou não, além que não tinha a ver com aquilo e ficou grata por Naruto não ter insistido no assunto ou percebido algo.

-/-/-

Sasuke que andava em direção a escola, estava ainda pensando nas palavras de sua mãe que iria dizer sobre Sakura estar apaixonada por ele. Aquilo tinha ficado em sua mente e não estava gostando disso.

Sasuke: (Tch, mãe... Falando essas coisas para mexer comigo... Nii-san e pai também...)

Ele estava tão preso nesses pensamentos que nem notou que passava por uma menina que continuava a olha-lo sem piscar.

Ino: Sasuke-kun?

Ele então escuta a voz feminina que o chama atenção fazendo se virar em direção a ela. Logo percebe o cabelo loiro da menina e se lembra dela chamando Sakura quando estava na sala.

Sasuke: Hm, o que? (Se não me engano, ela é a amiga de Sakura... O quer comigo?)

Ino: A-ah, nada. É só que fiquei surpresa te vendo passar por aqui. Não pensei que morasse por aqui.

Sasuke: Ok. Bem, vou indo porque não quero chegar atrasado. **|E começa a andar, mas novamente para quando escuta Ino de novo|**

Ino: E-eh, também estou indo agora, então... T-tudo bem se irmos juntos?

Sasuke pensa rapidamente sobre isso, ele não era daquelas pessoas que ia e voltava junto de outros, nem tinha amigos para isso e também não ligava. Mas ainda pensava sobre o que conversou com sua mãe sobre fazer amigos e tudo mais.

Sasuke: *suspira* Então vamos indo, só não me atrase. **|E voltou a andar e logo viu Ino ao seu lado sorrindo|** (Garotas... Pelo menos não é a Sakura)

Ele não tinha nada contra a menina de cabelos rosados, mas ultimamente tinham se encontrado mais que o normal e seria bom uma certa distância ou poderiam entender errado, assim como sua família que brincava com isso. Ino que estava toda feliz, apenas caminhava ao lado de Sasuke mas ela não queria ir até a escola em silêncio, precisava criar um assunto entre eles.

Ino: En-então, o que está achando da escola?

Ele já tinha escutado essa pergunta de seu pai e uma duas vezes se não se enganava, mas percebeu que aquela era uma tentativa da garota de quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

Sasuke: Normal. E você?

Ino: Legal, estou gostando. P-principalmente depois que você apareceu.

*corada* Foi muito legal você batendo naquele garoto para defender a... Sakura. *sorrindo*

Por um momento a voz de Ino parou e Sasuke percebeu, ele parecia não estar prestando muita atenção na conversa pois olhava para frente sem desviar seu olhar nenhuma vez para a menina. Se lembrou que quando falou com Sakura ontem, ela também tinha ficado meio tensa quando ele falou sobre sua amiga. De certa forma, aquilo o intrigava mas ele não iria perder tempo pensando em algo que não fosse o ajudar em nada.

Sasuke: Não foi por isso que bati nele. Apenas me irritou ter me provocado.

Ino: C-claro, afinal não tinha motivos para defender alguém que nem conhece né. Hehe.

Sasuke: Já a conhecia antes sim. |Ele percebe que Ino ficou surpresa ao escutar isso, então muda de assunto| Tudo bem para você falar assim? Pensei que fossem amigas.

Ino estremece mais ainda ao ouvir aquilo. Ela estava tentando ao máximo não lembrar de sua amizade com Sakura, mas é claro que ninguém de fora sabia do ocorrido. Ela não precisava contar também para ninguém o que houve, era algo pessoal entre elas, mesmo para Sasuke que era o garoto que gostava. Mas o que lhe incomodava agora era sobre ele ter dito que já conhecia Sakura antes daquilo.

Ino: Amiga? Não somos. *sorrir* Apenas nos falamos umas vezes, nada demais.

Dessa vez enquanto Ino respondia, Sasuke desviou seu olhar para ela e a viu sorrindo enquanto falava, embora não parecesse sincero mas rapidamente volta olhar para frente, já tinham chegado ao colégio e aquele assunto se encerraria ali.

Sasuke: Entendi. bem, vamos.

Ino: Sim.

Eles chegam na sala mas não encontram ninguém, apenas as mochilas de cada um estavam nas mesas. De repente escutam a voz de alguém, que de certa forma era irreconhecível devido ao tom preguiçoso.

Shikamaru: Hmm, então finalmente chegaram. *bocejo* Bem, vamos indo. A aula hoje é pratica, parece que teremos educação física e para nosso azar o professor é meio energético demais. *bocejo* **|E se virou indo em direção a quadra|**

Sasuke e Ino colocaram suas mochilas na mesa, que se não fosse justamente aula pratica, eles teriam sentados juntos, para tristeza de Ino. Logo acompanharam Shikamaru e Ino foi conversando com ele no caminho, ela tinha muita facilidade para se enturmar, ao contrário de Sasuke que andava atrás dos dois.

Ino: Ele é muito energético ou você que é cansado demais? Me dá vontade de bocejar olhando para você.

Shikamaru: *rir* Bem, pode ter razão. De qualquer forma, vocês irão conhece-lo também.

Sasuke continuou calado enquanto os ouvia conversarem, ele não fazia questão alguma de se meter na conversa e interagir também, na verdade estava um pouco feliz de ter se livrado da menina loira que era mais confiante que Sakura, o que o levava a falar mais, embora ele fosse uma pessoa conservada. Nesse ponto, Sakura vencia de uma forma que nunca iria imaginar. Eles chegaram a quadra e viram todos formando uma linha horizontal. Uns permaneciam em pé, outros sentados enquanto ouviam aquele tal professor falando sobre juventude. O professor nota então a chegada dos três alunos que faltavam e caminha em direção a eles.

Gai: Uow! Bom trabalho, Shikamaru! Agora estão todos presentes! *sorrindo*

Shikamaru: E-err, tudo bem. **|Ele se vira para Sasuke e Ino que a principio já acharam estranho o comportamento do novo professor e diz baixo para os dois| **Eu falei... *suspira* (Ah cara, eu só queria dormir...)

Ele também caminha em direção a todos os outros alunos, enquanto Ino e Sasuke ficam parados.

Gai: E vocês são?

Ino: I-Ino.

Sasuke: Sasuke.

Gai: OK! Ino e Sasuke, quero que vocês dois deem uma volta na pista, assim como todos. É para aquecer os músculos. *sorrindo*

Ino então volta a olhar para todos e percebe que alguns demonstravam cansaço, inclusive Naruto que estava sentado meio ofegante. Seus olhos se encontram rapidamente com os de Sakura que estava em pé ao lado do garoto e ambas desviam seus olhos para outro lugar.

Sasuke: Que seja. **|Disse se encaminhando para a pista de corrida e percebeu que ainda faltava um aluno a terminar e era Chouji| **(Como ele ainda não terminou isso?)

Ino: Espere, Sasuke-kun! Eu vou com você!

Sakura que tinha percebido desde a chegada dos dois que pareciam estar juntos e se dando bem, não estava nada feliz com aquilo. Embora ela ainda tivesse passado mais tempo com ele, claramente Ino poderia fazer aquilo sumir num piscar de olhos, ela era muito mais interativa que Sakura e isso não era nada bom.

Sasuke: Não. Eu corro mais rápido que você, se tentar me acompanhar, só irá se cansar a toa. (E pode me atrasar também)

Ino: Hm, entendi...

Sakura que continuava a observar os dois de longe, notou que Ino parecia meio triste por algo.

Sakura: (É isso ai! Não sei o que houve, mas não aja como se fossem próximos!)

Então Sasuke começa a correr e logo ganha uma certa distância de Ino. Ele já estava acostumado a exercícios daquele tipo e não teria problema algum para terminar. Problema ele teria quando se arrependeu de ter olhado para trás para ver como Ino estava e percebeu que não tinha muita distância entre eles. Isso porque Ino estava se esforçando ao máximo que podia para tentar acompanha-lo.

Ino: (D-desculpe Sasuke-kun... Mas eu... Eu estou disposta a fazer de tudo por você, eu prometi...) *respirando com dificuldades*

Ele percebe além da respiração da menina que se ela continuasse daquele jeito, poderia acabar caindo e não teria mais forças para terminar o trajeto.

Sasuke: *suspira* (Tch. Porque isso me acontece?) Ei, não falei para você não tentar me acompanhar? Pare agora.

Ino: N-não se preocupe. E-estou b-bem. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: (É óbvio que não está, idiota. Eu deveria simplesmente ignora-la, afinal já avisei duas vezes e ela está fazendo isso porque quer)

Embora pensasse isso, ele não era um garoto frio que conseguiria fazer isso, talvez se não tivesse visto como a menina estava, pudesse até deixar para lá, mas agora era impossível para ele. Sasuke diminuiu sua velocidade para ficar ao lado da menina teimosa que conseguiu o convencer.

Sasuke: Tch, ok. Já chega, pode correr normalmente, eu irei acompanha-la.

Ino: Me acompanhar?

Sasuke: Você me entendeu né. E já corremos pelo menos metade do caminho, então tudo bem.

Ino: M-mas ai eu irei atrasa-lo.

Sasuke: Já fez isso.

Ino: D-desculpe! Eu realmente não que-

Sasuke: Pare, eu já disse que está tudo bem. Apenas mantenha seu ritmo.

E assim, ela fez diminuindo sua velocidade e ambos foram correndo lado a lado bem mais lento que antes.

Ino: Uhum... Sasuke-kun, obrigada.

Sasuke: Agradeça a sua teimosia. Tch.

Ino: *risos* Eu sei!

Sasuke: Não foi um elogio. Na verdade foi uma atitude idiota.

Ino: Eu sei disso também... Mas valeu a pena. *sorrindo*

Ela sabia bem que tinha feito o que para muitos seria maluquice, mas não se importava e realmente estava feliz agora, pois seu esforço valeu a pena mesmo sendo "idiota".

Sasuke: Hunf.

E depois de mais alguns minutos, eles terminaram o trajeto e ainda encontraram com Chouji que estava caído depois de também ter terminado.

Chouji: *cansado* Ah, ah... Preciso comer...

Ino: (Não acha que já comeu demais não? É por isso que está assim)

Gai: Bem, agora que todos terminaram, vamos para uma atividade!

Ino: O que?! Mas nós acabamos de correr, também queremos descanso.

Sasuke: Eu estou bem.

Ino olha para ele que realmente não mostrava um sinal sequer de cansaço e viu que a diferença entre eles era grande. E ela estava pagando pela sua teimosia de ter se esforçado demais para acompanha-lo.

Ino: (Não posso ficar lamentando mesmo, não me arrependo de minha escolha então que seja!) Ok, vamos nessa.

Naruto: Hahahaha, você demorou bastante hem. Não precisa fingir que não está cansado. **|Falou olhando para Sasuke|**

Sasuke: Acho que você está se olhando no espelho. O único cansado aqui é você. *sorrir*

Naruto: O que?! Então vamos apostar uma corrida agora!

Ino: Não vai apostar nada! *porrada* Pare de irritar o Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: *dor* Tch. (Esqueci que com ela por perto vou apenas ficar levando suas pancadas) **|Ele olha para Ino que parecia com raiva| **Você está parecendo um hom- *porrada* D-desculpe.

Gai: Vocês são bem alegres. São namorados? *sorrindo*

Ino e Naruto: É claro que não!

Aquilo fez Sakura rir internamente embora ainda continuasse preocupada com aquela interação entre ele e a Ino.

Gai: Bem então os times serão esses. Time A: Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba e Shikamaru. Time B: Naruto, Ino, Hinata e Shino.

Sakura agora agradecia mentalmente ao professor por ter a colocado no mesmo time de Sasuke e ainda pos Ino no time rival. Ao contrário de Ino que queria esganar Gai se pudesse por ele ter feito aquilo.

Kiba: E o que faremos?

Gai: Boa pergunta. Jogaremos queimado! Regra simples: Quem for acertado, sai do jogo.

Kiba: Não precisavamos correr tudo aquilo só para jogar queimado! *irritado*

Gai: Hahahaha. Calma, jovem. A corrida também serviu para cansa-los e testar a resistência de vocês. No mundo shinobi, terá horas que mesmo exaustos, precisam agir. Além que o time que ganhar, terá um prêmio: Um dia inteiro de treinamento comigo! *sorrindo*

Pela primeira vez, Gai falou algo que fez todos o respeitarem. Afinal aquela atividade os testavam como futuros ninjas ou ao menos pensavam isso.

Gai: Brincadeira, é só uma ativade mesmo! Mas o prêmio está valendo! *rindo*

Todos: Não tem graça e ninguém quer um prêmio desses!

E finalmente o jogo iria começar. Todos tinham tomado seus lugares dentro da área permitida e claro que ninguém queria perder. Principalmente dois garotos que estavam um em cada lado, Sasuke e Naruto.

Naruto: (Não podia pedir por algo melhor. É agora que vou acabar com ele e mostrar quem é que manda!) *sorrindo*

Sasuke: (Hunf, normalmente não daria a mínima para isso mas me recuso a perder para aquele idiota. Melhor coloca-lo em seu lugar logo) *sorrindo*

Sakura percebe que Sasuke não tinha nem a notado que estava ali. Aquilo a deixava mais triste ainda, já estava pensando demais sobre a Ino e o tempo que eles passaram juntos, o que falaram e tudo mais. Ela desperta de seus pensamentos quando nota que Ino a olhava séria do outro lado e devolve o mesmo olhar para a loira. Ambas também não podiam perder, embora fosse por outro motivo. E o jogo começa. Depois de uns minutos, alguns já tinham sido acertados. Como Hinata que tinha se distraído mais uma vez ao olhar para Naruto que acabou acertada na perna por Sakura que tinha percebido aquilo. Kiba foi acertado por Shino que depois foi acertado por Shikamaru. O mesmo foi acertado por Ino quando num dos seus bocejos fechou os olhos para seu arrependimento depois pois tomou uma bolada no rosto e saiu reclamando, mas a cena deu bons risos a quase todos, até Naruto que por pouco não foi acertado mas conseguiu desviar de um dos ataques de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hunf, se eu fosse você, prestava atenção ou será o próximo.

Naruto: *rir* Pode vir, pois vou acabar com você!

Agora só sobrou dois em cada time, Sasuke e Sakura pelo time A. E Naruto e Ino pelo time B. Os que menos queriam perder e aquele atmosfera parecia diferente, pelo menos para Shikamaru que tinha percebido algo diferente.

Shikamaru: Hm, não está parecendo algo diferente?

Kiba: Han? Como assim?

Shikamaru: Sei lá, só... Parece mais que um jogo agora.

Kiba: Deve ser impressão sua, só não quero perder para o Naruto. (Maldição aquele Shino que me tirou do jogo)

Shikamaru: Pode ser. (Bem, que seja também... Tanto faz) *bocejo*

Hinata: (Naruto-kun... Boa sorte)

Naruto pega a bola e joga em direção a Sasuke que simplesmente segura e rapidamente joga de volta na direção de suas pernas, mas o loiro também tinha reflexos rápidos e pula desviando da bola. Agora Ino que foi para cima de Sakura e jogou a bola com toda sua força e parecia que Sakura não conseguiria desviar, mas Sasuke aparece em sua frente e segura a bola facilmente.

Sasuke: Tch, ei. O que está fazendo? Quer perder por um acaso?

Sakura: E-eh, desculpe. (Droga, fui apenas chamada atenção e se não fosse por ele, eu acabaria saindo e para a Ino...)

Sasuke: Tome, sua vez. **|Apesar de não parecer, Sasuke sabia bem que Sakura estava ali e respeitava suas vezes mesmo querendo acabar logo com Naruto|**

Sakura: S-sim, obrigada.

Sasuke: Somos um time, não precisa agradecer. (Tch, ela é realmente complicada...)

Sakura: Tenho um plano... *sussurra*

Sasuke: (Plano?)

Agora Sakura estava se sentindo muito melhor, não só falou com Sasuke como ele ainda a protegeu e falou aquelas coisas, realmente se sentia para cima de novo. Já Ino que não estava gostando daquilo queria logo acabar com a felicidade de Sakura. Mas a kunoichi de cabelos rosados teve uma ideia que poderia dar certo. Ela pega a bola com Sasuke e caminha para frente, automaticamente Ino e Naruto se afastam.

Sakura: *respira fundo* Naruto! Ino disse que te ama e quer namorar com você!

Todos: ... O QUE?!

Ino: O-o que pensa que está dizendo, Sakura?! É claro que nunca falei isso, não minta!

Naruto: Hehe, nossa Ino... Não sabia que gostava tanto de mim. *corado e coçando a cabeça*

Ino: Idiota! É claro que eu não gosto de você! Ela está mentindo! *irritada* **|Ino vai até Naruto e começa a enforca-lo|**

Sakura: (Agora!) *joga a bola*

Sakura lança a bola com toda sua força em Ino que percebe a tempo e desvia por muito pouco mas acerta Naruto em cheio no rosto que ao cair bateu com a cabeça no chão desmaia. A bola ainda voltou para o time A.

Shikamaru: (Ufa, pelo menos não fui o único... E essa foi bem pior)

Ino: Isso é trapaça! Não vale!

Gai: A única regra é que a pessoa acertada, está fora do jogo. Táticas sempre precisam serem pensadas para derrotar o inimigo. Muito bem, Sakura! *sorrindo* **|Ele retira Naruto da quadra e o coloca junto ao resto do time B|**

Sakura: A-ah, obrigada. **|Ela então olha para Ino que estava claramente com raiva mas não liga, ao invés disso apenas mostra a língua deixando a loira mais furiosa ainda|**

Ino: (Sakura, você me paga! Me paga!)

Sasuke: Hm, então esse era seu plano... Muito bom, não pensei que seu alvo fosse o Naruto e armou tudo aquilo desde o ínicio, estou surpreso. Agiu como um time. Parabéns, Sakura. A propósito, esqueci de te dizer ontem, você ficou mais bonita com essa fita.

Sakura: O-o-obrigada! *corada* (O que eu faço? O que eu faço?! Não posso dizer que na verdade era para acertar a Ino e acabou nisso. Não quero enganar o Sasuke-kun m-mas se eu contar ele pode...)

-/-/-

**Sakura Pov:**

Sasuke: Hm, então aquilo tudo foi sem querer e você só queria acertar a Ino por rivalidade? E eu pensando que fôssemos um time, não quero mais falar com você, sua egoísta.

-/-/-

Sakura: (Não, não, não! Isso não pode acontecer!)

Sasuke: Sakura? Está tudo bem?

Sakura: A-ah, claro! Claro, está sim! *sorrindo*

Sasuke: Hm. (Ela é mesmo estranha...) Bem, então vamos terminar logo com isso. *pegou a bola* Como um time.

Agora só sobrou Ino mas ela estava com a mente mais em se vingar de Sakura que outra coisa e embora tenha tentado desviar, foi acertada por Sasuke na mão e assim o time A venceu a partida.

Kiba: EH! Vencemos! *sorrindo*

Shikamaru: Você está mais feliz que pensei.

Sakura: (Isso! Vencemos! E eu venci a Ino também! Isso ai!) *feliz*

Sasuke: Hunf. (Bem, tenho que admitir que foi divertido)

Naruto acaba acordando pelos gritos de Kiba, ele ainda estava meio tonto da bolada e queda.

Naruto: Aiaiai. **|Coloca a mão na cabeça e senti algo| **(Um curativo?) **|Então olha para Shino que olha para Hinata| **Err, foi você que fez isso?

Hinata: S-sim, f-fui eu. D-descul-

Naruto: Obrigado! *sorrindo* Valeu mesmo, me sinto melhor.

Hinata: D-de N-n-nada! *corada*

Naruto: Qual seu nome?

Hinata: H-Hinata. *corada*

Naruto: Hinata hm, valeu de novo. Espero sermos amigos. *sorrindo*

Hinata: C-claro! *sorrir*

Sasuke: Hm, desculpe interromper a conversa ai. Só vim dar um oi para o perdedor. *sorrindo*

Naruto: Tch! Maldito, não fique se achando! Só perd-

Sasuke: Perdedores não tem direito de falar. *rindo* Bem, até.

Sasuke saiu com um sorriso no rosto enquanto Naruto estava completamente irritado, afinal derrota é derrota e foi para ninguém menos que seu rival.

Naruto: (Eu não vou perder para ele nunca mais! Nunca!)

Então aquele aula de educação física que tinha se tornado uma guerra entre alguns alunos, finalmente terminou e todos foram liberados para irem embora. Sasuke que já tinha pego sua mochila, começou a caminhar para fora do colégio e viu Sakura parada na porta de saída parecendo esperar alguém.

Sasuke: (Deve ser a Ino... Bem, isso não importa mesmo)

Ele simplesmente passa por ela enquanto percebe pelo canto do olho que ela abaixa a cabeça triste. Três passos depois, ele para e se vira para Sakura.

Sasuke: Você não vem ou está esperando alguém?

Sakura: N-não estou esperando ninguém, vou sim. *sorrindo*

Ela mentiu, é claro que estava esperando Sasuke mas não teve coragem para para-lo e pedir para irem juntos, então apenas abaixou sua cabeça. E uma parte de Sasuke sabia que ela estava ali por ele, mesmo que não quisesse ver isso. Os dois começaram a andar lado a lado quando de repente ouviram outra voz, uma feminina os fazendo parar novamente e era Ino.

Ino: Ei, estão indo para casa, certo? Então vamos juntos! Temos o mesmo caminho, afinal. *sorrindo*

Sakura: (Maldita, como ousa chegar e falar assim como se fosse simples!) **|Sakura ficou irritada não só pelo atrevimento de Ino como por ela conseguir naturalmente fazer algo que ela não pode|**

Sasuke: Que seja, então vamos logo. Não quero chegar atrasado. (Novamente...) **|E começa a andar|**

Ino: Claro! Você não vem, Sakura? *sorriso sarcastico*

Sakura: É claro que irei, Ino.

Então as duas meninas que estavam em guerra, tinha apenas uma distância as separando que era Sasuke que andava ao meio delas. E foram andando em silêncio até que Ino o quebrou.

Ino: Nossa, aquela jogada final foi incrível, Sakura. Mesmo eu achando meio suja, afinal mentiu para nos distrair. Mas combina com você. *sorrindo*

Sakura: (Como é?) *rir* Obrigada, Ino mas não acho que foi suja. Assim como o sensei disse, táticas precisam ser usadas para derrotar o inimigo. Não tenho culpa se ele é burro demais para cair nisso. *sorrindo*

Ino: (Maldita!) Hunf. Bem, acontece mas sabe o que dizem né... "Tudo que vai, volta".

Sakura: Hm, isso foi uma ameaça? Pois sinto muito se for, não tenho medo.

Ino: Claro que não, Sakura. Foi apenas um aviso para uma companheira de classe. *sorrindo*

Sakura: Ah, então obrigada Ino e digo o mesmo. *sorrindo*

Sasuke: (Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?)

Eles então chegam onde precisam se separarem e Sakura agora percebe que Sasuke mora para o mesmo lado que Ino e aquilo era muito azar.

Sasuke: Bem, então nos separamos aqui.

Ino: Bem, a Sakura se separa né, nós ainda temos um bom caminhos juntos... E a sós. **|Falou o final olhando para Sakura com um sorriso no rosto deixando a kunoichi de cabelos rosados bem irritada| **Então fique bem, Sakura e até amanha. *sorrindo*

Sakura: V-você também Ino, até. *Fechando a mão com força e sorrindo*

Sasuke: Até, Sakura.

Sakura: Sim, até amanha e se cuide, Sasuke-kun. *sorrir*

Sasuke: Hm, você também. **|Ele se vira e começa a caminhar e logo é seguido por Ino que antes de ir ainda sorriu para Sakura mais uma vez|**

Sakura volta a caminhar para sua casa apenas lamentando sobre Sasuke morar para o lado da Ino e não o dela, mas aquilo não iria a por para baixo, muito menos a faria desistir. Só precisava se esforçar mais. Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Ino ainda faziam seus caminhos juntos e o garoto estava um pouco curioso sobre aquela troca "carinhosa" de palavras de antes que mais parecia declarações de guerra. E ele sabia que podia perguntar algo para Ino que por ser mais sociavel que Sakura, lhe responderia abertamente. Não que ele não confiasse em Sakura mas ela era mais parecida com ele em questão de relacionamentos com pessoas de fora, ou seja, mais fechada.

Sasuke: Você e a Sakura são rivais ou algo assim? Pareciam estar discutindo.

Ino é pega de surpresa pela pergunta repentina. Ela sabia que Sasuke era inteligente e notaria algo daquele tipo e achou até bom ele ter toco no assunto pois ela queria lhe perguntar algo em relação aquilo também.

Ino: Sendo sincera, digamos que somos sim. Porque a pergunta?

Sasuke: Por nada, curiosidade.

Ino: Hm, então posso te perguntar uma coisa, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: O que?

Ino: Se... Se duas garotas brigassem pelo seu amor e tivesse que escolher uma delas, o que faria?

Ele pensou bem na pergunta e logo assimilou as "duas garotas" com ela e Sakura. Ino tinha sido tão direta que talvez até Naruto tivesse percebido essa. Mas ele precisava responder a menina, o problema era o que diria.

Sasuke: Porque a pergunta? **|perguntou tentando pressionar a menina de alguma forma e faze-la desistir da resposta|**

Ino: Nada, curiosidade.

Sasuke: *suspira* (É mais difícil lhe dar com ela que pensei... tch) Bem, minha resposta é que não sei o que faria. Nunca estivesse nessa situação, além que não sinto nada assim por ninguém, exceto minha família. Não posso te responder isso.

Ino: Sem problemas, foi uma pergunta estranha mesmo. *sorrindo* Desculpe.

Sasuke: Também não precisa se desculpar por isso, tudo bem. Bem, então vou indo. Sua casa é aqui né?

Ino: Sim, obrigada por me acompanhar, Sasuke-kun. Até amanhã. *sorrir*

Sasuke: (Se bem que fui praticamente forçado pelas duas...) Ok, até.

Ele continua seu caminho enquanto Ino fica o olhando e pensando em sua resposta. Ela tinha que concordar que era coerente, afinal ele não sabia que era amor nem estava nessa situação, ainda... E não estando apaixonado por ninguém é melhor do que estar por alguém que não fosse ela. Aquela resposta bastava por enquanto para Ino que depois que viu Sasuke virar uma outra rua, entrou para casa.

Sasuke finalmente chega em sua casa minutos depois, sentindo-se cansado por causa das atividades no colégio e também devido aquelas duas meninas.

Sasuke: *suspira* Tadaima.

Mikoto: Okaerinasai, filho. *sorrir* Tudo bem?

Sasuke: Hm, sim só um pouco cansado. Hoje teve educação física.

Mikoto: Oh, e como foi?

Sasuke: Bem... Foi divertido. E meu time venceu. *sorrindo*

Mikoto: *rir* Que bom que tenha gostado.

Sasuke: Vou tomar banho e já venho, mãe.

Mikoto: Ok, até.

Sasuke ia em direção ao banheiro quando de repente para e isso chama atenção de sua mãe e olha para o menino.

Sasuke: Mãe, porque as garotas são tão complicadas?

Mikoto: Err? Como assim?

Sasuke: Hm, nada não. Desculpe, volto já.

Dessa vez ele foi até com uma certa pressa por ter feito aquela pergunta da qual se lamentaria depois. Ele podia falar sobre qualquer coisa com sua mãe e ela sempre o ajudava quando precisava, era quem o entendia melhor mas ela também adorava provoca-lo e isso era o motivo da lamentação.

Mikoto: ("Mãe, porque as garotas são tão complicadas?") Parece que algo divertido está acontecendo com meu pequeno gênio. *rir*

O que ela não sabia era que Sasuke não achava aquilo nada divertido.

**Continua...**

-/-/-

Nem sempre sei o que escrever aqui... O.O

Então, até a próxima! ^^


End file.
